Of Snapbacks and Shenanigans
by Sparkles Blue
Summary: What do you get when you put a bratty Seth, an oblivious Roman and a little shit named Dean Ambrose in a beach house for five days in the summer? Nothing but pure shenanigans of course.
1. Chapter 1

Of Snapbacks and Shenanigans

" It's not fair!"

Seth whined as he crossed his arms and pouted as he watched the male figure walking leisurely across the sand.

Dean was only mildly interested in Seth's problem but he figured that he had to do his brotherly duty and ask what was the problem. He rubbed the remnants of the sunblock that was on the palm of his hand over his bicep. " What's the matter?"

Seth was already dressed to go outside in nothing but a pair of black speedo swim trunks. " How can one person be so damn fine and yet be so clueless about it?"

Dean chuckled. Seth was ranting again about their teammate Roman Reigns. The three men had been called up to main roster but they weren't ready for them as yet. They had been friends since FCW but being on this team meant that they would get even closer. Good news for Seth who at first had been miffed at being debuted along with two other guys until he found out one of the guys was Roman. Seth had shared his secret of having a crush on him with Dean. It had become a source of amusement for Dean to watch Seth dropping hints at Roman only for them to fly completely over his head.

They had rented this beach house for five days along this quiet stretch of the Atlantic for some rest and relaxation after a few months of a hectic travelling schedule. Dean knew that Seth was hoping to score some one on one time with Roman to finally make something happen between them but so far, even though this was the first day, Roman had cluelessly blocked all of his advances.

" Maybe he doesn't know how to work a mirror?" Dean suggested as he picked up a large green beach towel and a bottle of water.

" If I looked like that I wouldn't need to look in a mirror. I would wake up and be flawless with absolutely no effort." Seth picked up his own blue towel.

" If you looked like that, you would be completely insufferable." Dean paused as he thought about what he just said. " Well more insufferable than you already are."

Seth sent him a heated glare and Dean laughed out loud. Poking fun at Seth was one of his favourite pasttime sports.

" Come on," Dean gave Seth a friendly nudge on the shoulder. " The sun is getting high and you wanted to get a tan."

Dean walked through the opened sliding glass door with Seth trailing behind him. It was a gorgeous day with bright blue skies and tender wisps of white clouds. The air was tinged with the fresh saltiness of the ocean and Dean inhaled deeply. It felt good to be on vacation.

Three beach chairs were already laid out on the sand. Dean was going to take the one next to Seth when his friend shot him a look. Dean shook his head and moved down to the last chair leaving the middle one vacant. For Roman of course.

The man of the day was already in the greenish blue ocean having a leisurely swim. Completely unaware of Seth's quick brown eyes monitoring every flex his muscles made.

Dean pulled his sunglasses out of a pocket of his swim trunks and put them on. The sun was beating down nicely on his skin. He didn't necessarily disagree with Seth. Roman was quite an attractive man. Very easy on the eyes. A sight that Dean appreciated as the man stood up in the ocean with his long black hair clinging to his body as tiny streams of water ran down his chest. Dean glanced over at Seth whose gaze was also fixed on their friend. Seth was biting his bottom lip and his fists clenched tightly. Dean could only imagine the salacious thoughts running rampant through his pretty little head.

Seth drank in the scene unfolding in front of him as Roman walked out of the ocean. It felt as if everything was in slow motion. The way how the sun glistened off the waterdrops adorning Roman's body. The way how Roman's muscles flexed and moved underneath his bronzed skin. Those piercing brown eyes that were currently looking at something down at the other end of the beach as he made his way towards them. Seth bit on his bottom lip even harder and shifted around a bit in his chair. He swore to himself that by the last night here, he would be sharing Roman's bed by any means necessary.

He watched as Roman grabbed his towel from the sand and lightly dried himself off before sitting on the chair between him and Dean.

" How's the water?" Seth asked, turning his body towards Roman.

" It's pretty nice." Roman rubbed the towel over the uncompleted tattoo on his right shoulder. " Warm." He glanced at Seth. " You should go for a dip."

" Thanks but not right now." A bright idea sprung into Seth's head as Roman stretched out on the chair and closed his eyes.

" You might burn." Seth sounded quite concerned and Dean smirked from where he was sitting. Here we go. " Let me go get the sunscreen."

Seth made a move to get up but Roman waved him off. " It's not necessary. I used this spray on one that is waterproof." Roman placed his forearm over his eyes.

Seth wasn't going to give up just yet. " Are you sure that you can risk it? Sunburns can be pretty painful. I can help you apply it to your back."

" Nah, I'm fine really. I've used it plenty of times before with no problems." Roman's arm was still across his eyes so he didn't see the pout that had formed on Seth's face.

" You know Seth," Dean spoke up. " I think I missed a couple of spots. You think you could help a brother out?"

Seth scowled in his direction and Dean smiled innocently at him from behind his sunglasses. He couldn't turn Dean down now with Roman right there in earshot.

" Let me go and get it." Seth flounced off with a lot less enthusiasm than if he was getting the product for Roman.

* * *

" Ow!"

Dean jumped up as he rubbed the spot on his abs where it stung from Seth's slap. He glanced at Roman who seemed to have nodded off and then back at Seth.

" What's your problem?" Dean whispered harshly through his teeth.

Seth just shot him a dark look and unscrewed the cap of the sunscreen bottle. " This sucks."

Dean chuckled softly and turned over on his stomach so that Seth could reach his back. " Oh please. You know that you wanted the chance to put your hands all over my body."

Seth rolled his eyes and rubbed the cream between his palms. " Whatever." Seth began to massage the lotion onto Dean's back. He was silent for a few minutes until he sighed. Dean pushed the sunglasses off his face. There was a dejected look on Seth's face that just didn't sit right with him.

" You really like him, huh?" Dean whispered.

Seth nodded. " You think that he actually notices that I'm hitting on him but he pretends that he doesn't so that he doesn't have to come right out and reject me?"

Dean shook his head. " I don't think so. I honestly think that he doesn't get it."

Seth pursed his lips and applied more cream to his hands and then started make his way from Dean's waist up to his broad shoulders. " Maybe I'm just not his type."

Dean raised an incredulous eyebrow. " Seth don't be silly. You're practically everyone's type." Dean was being serious. Seth had big brown eyes, straight thick eyebrows and a pretty little mouth framed by a light, soft beard. His wavy brown hair fell to his shoulders and one third of it was bleached blonde. Seth's body was strong lean muscle incased in a golden skin. He was gorgeous. Well at least Dean thought so.

" Except his." Seth mumbled as he rubbed the last of the sunscreen into Dean's skin.

" You plan on giving up?"

" Should I?" Seth's full attention was focused on Dean now. He honestly looked a bit sad.

Dean felt for him. " Maybe you need to be a bit more forward. I mean don't like hump the guy's leg or anything." Seth smiled. " But like turn it up a notch."

" I guess." Seth didn't sound too convinced.

" Come on. You said it yourself, this is the perfect place for seduction." Dean flipped his sunglasses back over his eyes. " Besides the Seth I know never gives up until he gets what he wants."

* * *

" What are you doing?"

Seth was on his hands and knees infront of their beach house arranging some dried sticks and seaweed in a pile boarded by some smooth pebbles. The sun was now starting to set and streaks of pink clouds contrasted beautifully with the dusky blue sky. The ocean rumbled softly in the distance over the golden sand.

Roman knelt down next to him.

" Making a bonfire." Seth replied as he sprinkled some dry seaweed over the driftwood.

" How come?"

" I was thinking that we could make some smores."

Roman smiled and Seth couldn't help but to look at him. He really was quite handsome in a way that sometimes Seth himself couldn't even grasp. He couldn't remember the last time that he was in to someone quite as much.

" Oh wow, I can't remember the last time that I ate smores. Sounds like a good idea." He picked up some sticks and pieces of driftwood. " You need some help?"

" Yeah, thanks." Seth reached for the wood that Roman was handing him and their fingers brushed for a brief moment, the contact sending a rush through Seth's body. He needed to calm down he mentally scolded himself as he arranged the wood on the pile. He didn't want to scare Roman off by appearing to be too desperate. But still Dean did say that he needed to up the ante more.

Seth dusted his hands off on his worn out pair of jeans shorts. " That looks pretty good." He stood up and stretched feeling Roman's eyes on him. At least he had his full attention. " Let's go get the lighter and the food." Roman nodded and followed him up the short wooden staircase to the deck and entered the opened glass door.

When Seth made it to the kitchen he opened his eyes in surprise when he saw Dean drizzling chocolate syrup generously over a fat white marshmallow and popping it into his mouth.

" Dean!" Seth scolded. " Those are for the smores."

" Mmm humph mmmph," Dean tried to speak but his mouth was full of marshmallow and Roman laughed.

Dean grabbed an already opened beer and washed it down. " Would you relax? The bag says that it contains a hundred of them." Dean pulled out another marshmallow out of the bag. " You should try it." He drizzled some more chocolate syrup over the white puff, getting some of it on the counter of course.

He held the coated marshmallow between his index and thumb and pushed it in Seth's face. Seth rolled his eye dramatically and then took a bite of the marshmallow that Dean was holding. The corners of his lips smearing with chocolate sauce.

Seth chewed slowly and then eventually nodded his head. " You're right. It does taste pretty good."

" Let me try." Before Dean could react, Roman had grabbed his hand brought it towards his mouth. His full lips closing down around Dean's fingers as his tongue pried the marshmallow free from its grips and into his mouth.

Holy fucking shit. Dean couldn't believe it. For a few seconds, Roman's lips were around his fingers and he would be liar if he denied how good they felt. Seth was staring at him with his mouth wide open in astonishment.

Roman chewed quickly and swallowed. " That is pretty damn good." He turned his attention to the kitchen drawers. " Let's get that lighter so that we can make some more."

When Roman turned his back, Seth grabbed the bag of marshmallows and pulled one out. He then grabbed the bottle of caramel sauce along with the chocolate and drizzled both over the white puff.

Seth took a small bite and moaned appreciatively, Dean almost laughed. " You should try this Rome."

Seth offered the marshmallow to Roman just as Dean had done. However, Roman glanced at it as he took the lighter out of a drawer and then closed it back. He shook his head. " No thanks. I don't want to ruin it. I'm just going to go and get the fire started."

As soon as Roman had walked out of the kitchen and his footsteps sounded a bit distant, Dean bursted out laughing as Seth threw the marshmallow down on the counter in a huff. It just wasn't fair.

" Shut up Dean." Seth growled at him as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

" I'm sorry but ..." Dean wiped the tears that were running out of the corners of his eyes. " It's funny."

Seth tore some paper towels off a roll and began cleaning up the mess on the counter. He had never striked out so badly before in his life. He balled up the used tissue and threw it in the garbage bin. He should just give up. Roman clearly wasn't interested in him.

Dean was about to tease Seth some more but he looked so disheartened that he didn't have the nerve to do it.

" C'mere." Dean pulled Seth against him. His arms loosely locking around Seth's trim waist. " Don't feel bad about it." He said softly in hopes of cheering Seth up. " Just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around."

Seth looked quite disenchanted at the prospect. " Hey." Dean's thumb softly stroked along the corner of Seth's mouth. " Don't worry about it. If Roman doesn't see how great you are then it's his loss." Dean's thumb smeared some leftover caramel across Seth's bottom lip.

He could feel Seth's hand at the back of his head pushing him in closer, so he obliged. Dean swiped the tip of his tongue across Seth's bottom lip before covering it with his mouth. Seth's lips were sweet with the caramel and bits of chocolate. As Dean expected, Seth's mouth opened up for him and he slid his tongue inside, sweeping it across Seth's. Kissing Seth was always a nice treat, even if it only happened at random times like right now.

Seth pulled away first from the kiss. The twinkle in his eye was back. He smiled wistfully at Dean. He grabbed the bag of smore supplies from the counter. " Time for plan B."

* * *

A/N: Guess who's back? Back again. Sparkles Blue's back. Tell a friend. Cue Eminem's Without Me. If you're too young to remember that song then you're too young to be reading my stories. Fact.

What can I say? As I said on tumblr earlier this week, seemed to be pretty dead. Tumbleweeds are blowing through this joint, lol. Anyhoo, Roses is still in progress but I'm anal as fuck about the writing on that one so it's going to take longer to come out so I decided, let's liven up this place with a short summer story. Yes I said short. This probably going to be around ten chapters or so. And since I know y'all gonna ask, it's an Ambrolleigns story because why not? Haven't written one since Baby Boy. Hope you guys are liking it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean followed Seth back outside, pausing for Seth to pull on a lightweight hoodie over his bare chest. Roman already had the fire going as they walked down the steps. The sun was dipping below the horizon already. The sky was turning a purplely blue, while the sun remained a blazing orange that casted its glow like a river down the center of the ocean. Beautiful would have been an unworthy word to describe the scene.

Roman was standing next to the fire in a washout out black t-shirt and board shorts, admiring his handiwork. Dean noticed Seth staring at the man wistfully before trampling barefoot across the cool sand to him.

" I've got the stuff." Seth lifted the plastic bag up to show Roman.

Roman nodded but he seemed to be distracted at something behind Seth.

" Your hair," he pointed at Dean. " It looks like pure copper in the sunset."

Seth whipped his head around to look at Dean. Sure enough, Dean's short auburn hair looked as if it had been set ablaze by the sun. He guessed it was pretty. He watched as Dean smiled at his crush, his dimples showing. " Thanks."

Seth glanced from Roman to Dean and back. What was going on, he thought as he sat on the sand and began to take items out of the bag to prepare the smores. First Roman eats Dean's smore and now he's admiring his hair. A dreadful feeling washed through Seth. Was Roman interested in Dean and not him? Was that the reason that he had been avoiding all of his advances?

Seth decided that he was going to monitor the situation as Dean sat on the opposite side of the fire from him, leaving Roman to sit in between them. Seth handed out the wooden skewers and then asked everyone what they wanted.

" Just hand me a couple of marshmallows and a chocolate bar." Dean said.

" You can't make a proper smore with just that." Seth said as he handed Dean the items.

" Just watch me," Dean said proudly as he set about to assemble his smore.

He carefully skewered one marshmallow through the center. Then he broke the chocolate bar in half so that it was as long as the marshmallow and then very slowly pierced the center of the chocolate hoping that it wouldn't break. But luckily it was already starting to get soft so it didn't break apart. Dean then sandwiched the chocolate between another marshmallow.

" Ta da!" Dean waved around his stick and showed it off proudly.

" Good job Dean." Roman commented.

" Savages, both of you." Seth said as he unwrapped his graham cracker.

" So are you going to show us the proper way to make it Seth?" Roman teased.

Seth perked up. " Actually, I am."

He held up his graham cracker in the air so that Dean could see it over the flames even if he was giving him a bored look as he held his smore to the flames.

At least he had Roman's attention on him for the moment.

" First you start off with a graham cracker, and then ..." Seth picked up a bottle. " You apply the caramel sauce on it like so." Seth squeezed a squiggly line of golden caramel across the cracker. " This gives the marshmallow something to stick to so that it doesn't slide off." Seth gently pressed a marshmallow to the cracker. " Then you apply just a bit chocolate sauce and put the chocolate bar on top of it. Then a bit more caramel and push another cracker on top and you're done." Seth smiled as he pushed his skewer through the marshmallow to hold up the heavy sandwich.

" That actually looks pretty good." Roman nodded his head approvingly. He reached for the bag. " I think I'm going to make me one."

Seth smiled to himself. It was a small victory that meant nothing in the grand scheme of things but it was a victory none the less.

Dean twirled his smore around listlessly near the flames. The marshmallows had already darkened and turned crisp and the chocolate bar had melted all over them. It looked pretty well done to him. He took it off the fire and brought it to his mouth.

" Motherfucker!"

Seth and Roman were both startled as Dean cursed and dropped his smore on the sand and stood up and started to hop around holding his mouth and cursing.

" Oh fuck!"

" What's the matter Dean?" Seth was a bit alarmed at Dean's antics.

" Fucking smore burned my mouth." Dean started to draw in deep breaths. " Fuck!"

Roman got up and went over to him, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. " Are you okay?"

But Dean pulled away and continued pacing. " No. Of course not. I burned the skin off the roof of my mouth."

" Well that's your fault for being so damn impatient. You didn't even let it cool." Seth calmly twirled his smore around, letting the flames delicately lick it.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. " Man, fuck you." He then stomped up the steps and went back into the house.

" You didn't have to rub it in." Roman said as he took his seat on the sand once more.

However Seth shrugged nonchalantly. " I told him that it was a bad idea. If he had listened to me, he wouldn't have gotten burned."

" That's pretty cold." Roman took up his smore and held it towards the flames.

When Roman said that, Seth did feel a twinge of guilt. He didn't really want Dean to get burn but he was just so stubborn sometimes that he just had to learn the lesson before he got it.

About ten minutes went by and Seth's conscience got the best of him. He rested his smore down on a pebble away from the flames. He got up and dusted the sand off his pants as he looked around. Night had already settled in and the sky was a deep blue turning black.

" I'm gonna go and check on him." Seth said without making eye contact with Roman as he walked towards the house.

Seth flipped on a light as he walked through the now darkened house as he searched for Dean. He found him right where he suspected he would be. In the kitchen drinking a beer in the dark. Seth turned on the kitchen light.

Dean winced at the sudden glare but continued sipping on his beer as he sat on the bar stool staring at the wall in front of him.

" How's your mouth?" Seth asked as he approached him, placing one hand on Dean's knee.

Dean shrugged as if it was nothing. " No big deal. I just singed the skin off the roof of my mouth, that's all."

" Ouch." Seth replied sympathetically. " Open up and let me see."

Dean took another sip of his drink. " Why? Are you a doctor or something?"

Seth just rolled his eyes, a small smile on his lips. " Just open up will ya?"

Dean complied and placed the bottle down on the counter. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

" Oh geez. You burned your tongue as well." Seth peered at the redness standing out on the otherwise pink tongue.

" I did?" Dean seem surprised at that.

" Yeah you knucklehead." Seth playfully chided him.

A twinkle appeared in Dean's eyes. " So you planning on kissing it and making it better?"

Seth rolled his eyes dramatically this time. " As if." He sat on the barstool next to Dean. " Suck on some ice. The beer isn't going to help much."

Dean watched as Seth propped his head on his bicep as stared off into the distance as if he was thinking about something.

" You know, I'm not hiding out here in the kitchen for my health. I was trying to give you and Roman some alone time."

But Seth waved him off. " Don't even bother. I don't think he's interested."

" What ever happened to plan B?"

" Somehow I don't think that seductively eating a smore is going to work." Seth took up Dean's beer and took a sip.

Dean laughed. " That was your big game plan?"

Seth gave a half hearted laugh. " Well you've seen what I can do with my tongue."

The images that the sentence brought quietened Dean instantly. He glanced at Seth from underneath his brown lashes and then at the watermark that beer bottle at left on the counter. So many thoughts running rampant through his mind but he decided to chose the right one.

" Why not take him a beer?"

Seth raised an eyebrow at him.

" A beer." Dean reinterated. " Loosen him up a bit." Seth looked a bit skeptical. " Come on. It's not like if you have anything to lose."

" I guess." Seth slid off the stool and went over to the fridge and took out two cold beers and popped the caps with a bottle opener.

" Aren't you coming back outside?" Seth asked as he stood in the entry way holding the beers.

" In a few." Dean said emptying his bottle. Seth nodded and walked off. He knew that Dean wasn't talking about minutes but beers.

When Seth got back outside, the bonfire was blazing brightly against the dark night sky and Roman was picking the remnants of his smore off the stick. Seth handed him a beer and then sat next to him crosslegged in the sand. His back to the fire and facing the ocean.

" How's Dean?" Roman asked as he took a drink of his beer.

" He's fine." Seth took a long pull of his beer. " I don't think he will be making any more smores anytime soon."

Roman laughed softly. " I guess it's for the best."

They remained in a comfortable silence for a while. The gentle crackling of the fire and the soft rushing of the sea were the only sounds heard as Seth finished his beer.

" Seth," Roman turned to look at him. " Can I ask you something?"

Seth kept his eyes on the waves breaking. " Sure."

" Um, you and Dean ..." Roman sounded hesitant. " Are you guys just friends?"

Well Seth certainly wasn't expecting that question. " Yeah. Why you'd ask?"

Roman shrugged as he rolled the empty bottle around in his hand. " I know that I'm not a close as the two of you are but sometimes I feel like if I'm interrupting something between the two of you." Roman laughed nervously. " I mean I know it sounds stupid but I just thought I would ask."

Seth saw his chance. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Roman's shoulders. " I'm sorry if we made you feel like that." His lips whispering against Roman's ear. " It wasn't intentional." Seth dropped his voice into a low growl. " I really want to get to know you just as well too." The heat in his voice unmistakeable.

However Roman laughed and pushed him away gently. " I think the beer may have gotten to you. I didn't realize that you were such a lightweight."

Rejected again. Seth couldn't believe it. He got up and walked to the edge of the waves. He didn't want Roman to witness the rush of embarrassment reddening his cheeks. The sharp, salt tinged wind blew from the ocean and wrapped around his body causing him to zip up his hoodie completely. He honestly didn't know what else to do short of confessing his feelings to the man.

" Seth?"

He could hear Roman behind him but he didn't bother to turn around. This night had gone so far off the course that he had planned out in his mind.

" Seth?" The partial blonde nearly jumped when he felt Roman's hand gently rest on his hip. " Are you okay?"

Seth didn't respond then either. He felt like screaming at the man and asking him how could he be so blind to his advances. Seth swallowed hard when he thought about the other option. Maybe Roman simply didn't find him attractive. Could that be it? Dean always said that he was gorgeous. But then again Dean did have lots of questionable tastes.

" Seth." Roman's voice was a soft whisper against his ear.

Seth's knees almost buckled when he felt a strong arm encircling his waist. Roman's body pressed up against him and instantly Seth was sucked into his heat and embrace. Was this really happening?

The hand that was around his waist gently rubbed his side. A slow, deliberate movement that was turning Seth on more than it should.

" Are you okay?"

Seth's mind was already slipping into bliss. He felt more than okay.

Seth turned around to face him and he said a silent thank you when Roman's arms remained around him. His own arms sliding easily around Roman's shoulders. It was so simple, so easy. It felt right. It was right.

Seth subconsiously bit his bottom lip as he took in Roman's face. Lose strands of hair framing a chiesled jaw with day old stubble. Brown eyes looking at him curiously with parted dark pink lips. Seth pushed a hand up through the hair on Roman's nape.

" I'm fine."

This was now his moment. Seth braced himself as he took a step closer as he wetted his lips. But luck was not on his side as his foot slid over something causing him to stumble.

Roman laughed. " You're so totally wasted."

He removed Seth's arms from around his neck and kept his arm around Seth's waist as he led him back to the beach house. " Come on. Let's get you to bed."

Seth went along meekly. His ego deflated. The fates were conspiring against him. That had to be it. There was no other explanation.

The beach house had two bedrooms. Roman had his own room while Seth and Dean shared one that had two double beds. Roman deposited Seth on the bed closer to the door.

" Get some sleep." He playfully tousled Seth's hair. " And stop pouting. It won't work on me."

" So I don't even get a kiss good night?" Seth asked hopefully, brown eyes wide and full of longing.

Roman chuckled. " Man, you're really a lightweight." He pulled the door closed behind him. " Goodnight Seth."

In the kitchen, Roman found Dean nursing the end of his fourth beer. " Why are you drinking in the dark?"

The room wasn't pitch black so he could make out Dean quite well in the dark blue shadows.

" I think better this way."

Roman stepped right in front of him. His thighs butting Dean's knees. " What's on your mind?"

" Nothing much really." He finished his beer and placed the empty bottle on the counter. " Where's Seth?"

" In bed. I didn't realize that he was such a lightweight." Roman chuckled softly as his hands started at Dean's knees and slid up to his hips.

Whoa. What was going on here? He was getting a bit tipsy from the beers but he was certain that he didn't mistake that gleam in Roman's eyes.

Dean's suspicions were confirmed when there was a light, teasing brush of lips against his. He had a split second to think. God he would love to close his eyes and take this kiss but damn it his brain was screaming at him that Seth was his friend and he cared about him. He knew that he would be crushed if he found out.

Another incessant brush against his own. God... Dean was really fighting against his body on this one. His own lips threatened to betray him and kiss back. His hands clenched in a tight fist. The air electric and sizzling between them. Just one little kiss. What could it hurt?

" No Ro." Dean managed to find some strength and pushed Roman back and slid off the barstool to put a little distance between them. " Think I had a bit too much to drink."

Roman didn't look thoroughly convinced as he pursed his lips. " Is that the only reason that you're turning me down?"

Dean nodded. " Yeah. If this was to happen, I would prefer to be completely sober." That and Seth would kill me if he found out that you wanted to kiss me.

" Okay." Before Dean could stop him, Roman kissed his cheek. " Goodnight Dean." He watched as the dark haired man walked away.

Dean made it to bed fifteen minutes later after a cold shower. Seth was sprawled across his bed on his belly wearing a pair of boxers.

Dean laid down on top of his sheets in an old sweatpants. It was too hot for a blanket. All he could think about his and Roman's almost but not really kiss. He had no idea that his teammate was harbouring those feelings for him. He couldn't deny two things. Firstly that he was flattered by the attention and secondly that he wouldn't mind taking things further with Roman.

Dean heard movement and then felt his bed dipping. He moved his arm so that Seth could rest his head on his chest and then placing it around his shoulder.

" What's wrong Sethie?" That was his personal nickname for his friend.

Seth sighed. " I completely made an ass out of myself tonight and Roman didn't even take me seriously. I tried to kiss him and he thought I was drunk." He drew a circle with his index finger on Dean's chest. " This whole thing sucks."

Dean felt even worse now about what had happened in the kitchen. " Don't give up. He's gonna come around."

" Dean, I've liked him for over a year and I've got nothing to show for it." Seth threw his leg over Dean's. " I don't even know how to get over him now that we're going to be working together."

Dean's heart went out to him. He never heard Seth sound so wrapped up in someone like this before. He had thought that it was just a little crush but obviously it went deeper than that for him. He wished that he could transfer Roman's affections for him to Seth. Even though he would like to be with the man, he hated seeing Seth so upset and he wanted to make him feel better. He pressed a kiss to Seth's forehead and he felt Seth give him a squeeze as a thank you. Everything was just so fucked up.

* * *

A/N: Deliciously messy...

Yes an early update because you guys are so wonderful and thank you so much for the welcome backs and enthusiasm for the story. You guys didn't forget me * sniff *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean felt the embrace of sleep leaving him as he felt himself being nudged awake by little incessant pressings against his face. When the dreamy haze lifted a few seconds later he realized that they were earnest kisses being placed along his cheek. Those kisses then fell to his shoulder as his right arm stroked the very firm tricep muscle that laid across his chest. His eyes weren't even opened yet as his face naturally drifted to the left to have a soft kiss pressed to his lips.

This was his favourite way to be woken up, he thought to himself as he returned the kiss to a nubile pair of lips. He sighed into it as his hand moved from the bicep to the back of the very familiar soft, wavy brown hair. His lips were gently being sucked on and he returned the favour gladly as his partner shifted to lie on top of him completely.

The slight mustiness of sleep was still present in the kiss but Dean brushed that aside and continued kissing his partner. He didn't think that he would ever get tired of feeling those lips against his own.

Dean only opened his eyes when his partner pulled away. Even in the dark he could see the mischief sparking in those brown eyes.

" What is it baby?" He gently cupped Seth's face and brought him in for a brief kiss. Although they never really discussed it, Dean and Seth had an understanding when it came to physical activities between them. It had started from FCW, where they had hooked up a few times for random reasons like boredom, loneliness or being horny. It was just a thing between them that happens whenever it does and they leave it at that. If Seth wanted to get it on right now, Dean would be more than happy to oblige.

Seth kissed Dean's cheek. His nose pressing into the flesh as his lips lingered against the skin. Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's body and was about to roll them over so that he could be on top of Seth when he spoke up.

" Come running with me."

Seth lifted his head and smiled down charmingly at Dean.

" What? Seth, it's still dark out." If there was anything that Dean despised doing was getting out of his bed before the crack of dawn if he didn't have to.

" But imagine that fresh sea breeze." Seth straddled Dean's waist and Dean decided that he liked how Seth looked sitting there.

" You mean that cold sea breeze." Dean corrected him.

" C'mon, it will be fun." Seth pouted pushing his bottom lip out.

" That's not going to work this time." Dean ran his hands up and down the well defined torso of Seth's body. " Although I can think of a couple of things that we can do that we both enjoy."

Seth rolled his eyes and got off of Dean. " Is that all you think about?"

Dean's eyes freely roamed over Seth's body as the latter rummaged through his suitcase for his jogging pants. " Can you blame me after the way you woke me up?"

He heard Seth sigh as he pulled off his boxers and pulled on the shorts. Even in the darkness of the room, Dean could still Seth's body clearly. His teeth worrying his bottom lip when Seth was naked in front of him. God he looked good naked. His ass pert and delectable looking. He stared at it until it got covered by the shorts. He then watched Seth pull on his running shoes.

He slid off the bed and made his way over to Seth. He turned Seth around and pulled him into his embrace and before he could react Dean was kissing him. A muffled cry died in Seth's throat and he felt arms circling his neck as Seth kissed him back. He swiped the tip of his tongue across the entrance of Seth's mouth and immediately he opened up for him. Their tongues slid comfortably against each other as their bodies molded together. They had always worked well together. In the ring and in bed. Seth's day old stubble prickling his face.

" Come on," Dean whispered against his lips. His hand slipping down Seth's back to cup his ass. Squeezing the cheek gently. His lips trailed down Seth's column of a neck. " Let's go back to bed."

" Dean." His named came off of Seth's lips half a moan and half a desperate cry.

Dean softly sucked on the midway point of Seth's neck. " Come on baby." He took Seth's hand and slid it over the front of his boxers. Immediately Seth's fingers curled around Dean's hard length as he peppered more kisses to his neck.

" Fuck..." He could hear the desperate desire in Seth's voice from that one whispered word.

He didn't say anything else as Seth continued to slowly stroke his erection through the thinness of the material. His lips continued to tease Seth's neck.

Eventually he felt Seth's hand grabbing the back of his head and bringing him up to rest his forehead against his own. Seth's eyes were closed and his cheeks were so heavily flushed that Dean could tell in the twilighted darkness.

" I hate when you do this to me." Seth's fingers lingered for a moment and then moved away from Dean's cock.

Suddenly he kissed Dean hard and then took a step back. His eyes still hazy with lust. " Take care of me tonight?"

A small wave of disappointment rolled over Dean as he was being turned down for right now but the opportunity to have Seth was still there. " Sure."

As the sexual tension dissipated between them Seth moved to the door but Dean stopped him with an arm around his waist. " Put on a sweatshirt."

Seth shook his head. " I don't need one."

Dean glanced at the bedroom window. He could see the trees outside swaying strongly in the wind. " Seth, don't be stubborn and put one on." Seth rolled his eyes. He kissed his temple. " Please?"

Seth sighed hard as if it was a bother. " Fine." He looked around the room and picked up the first sweatshirt that he saw. It was Dean's. He pulled it on over his head as Dean watched. " Better?"

Dean shrugged. " I suppose so. It's just now you're going to ruin my shirt with your sweat."

" Well you insisted that I wear a sweatshirt." Seth said cheekily as he walked through the bedroom door. He stuck his tongue out at Dean and then disappeared in the darkness of the house.

* * *

Dean tossed and turned for fifteen to twenty minutes and then gave up. He wasn't getting back to sleep. He was still too wired from Seth and memories of what had happened between him and Roman last night kept on popping up.

Fingers of light from the dawn were creeping through the bedroom window and Dean decided to get up. He threw on a t-shirt and made his way through the silent house. Roman was probably still asleep he thought as unlocked the glass door and slid it back. He left it open as he stepped on to the patio. The sun was starting to come up even though hadn't peaked over the horizon as yet but stripes of orange-gold was coming through. He leaned against the wooden railing and looked down at the beach. The stretch that they were on was at least a mile long and he could see Seth's ponytail bouncing in the distance as he ran. That was one of the things that he admired about Seth. His dedication to staying fit.

Dean was alternating between watching Seth run and looking at the waves crashing on the beach. It was low tide and the waves ran gently along the golden sandy shore.

Dean's mind had drifted so far away as he watched the waves crashing that he nearly jumped when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and hips pressed against his own. He stood up immediately, his back flush against a strong chest.

" You're up early." Roman's voice calm and low. His lips brushing against Dean's ear. He seemed to ignore how tense Dean got at his touch.

" Yeah. I... uh... couldn't sleep anymore." Dean managed to stammer out as Roman's hand slipped easily underneath his t-shirt and his fingers splayed across Dean's belly.

" Hmm." Roman said nothing else but Dean felt the hand on his belly started to move in slow circular motions across his flesh. The bigger man used his other hand to keep Dean's head in place as the tip of his nose graze Dean's neck followed by a warm kiss.

Dean bit back the moan that was threatening to tumble out. Fuck. First Seth and now Roman. These two seemed as if they planned on killing him today.

" Ro, what are you doing?" Dean was looking at Seth's running figure nervously down the beach. He was soon at the rocks. What if he turned around and saw them?

Another hot kiss was placed at the base of Dean's neck and a shudder shot down his spine. His kisses had no right feeling so damn good.

" Well you did say to wait until you were sober." Roman pulled back the collar of Dean's shirt to place another kiss and tweaked Dean's nipple with his long fingers. " Are you not sober?"

" Fuck!" Dean couldn't help it. That desperate moan came out before he could stop it. He was trying really hard to be a friend to Seth but damn it Roman's teasing was wearing him down. Plus he was certain that he could feel Roman's hard arousal through the thin material of the boxers that he was wearing.

Dean glanced down the beach. Seth had reached the rocks and was pulling off the sweatshirt and then he tied it around his waist. Dean started to get nervous before Seth would get a quarter way down the beach he would be able to see how close him and Roman were standing. As much as Dean teased him, he did not want to be on the receiving end of one of Seth's cold spells.

Dean hissed and gripped the wooden railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white when Roman pumped his hips against his ass. He could feel Roman's length easily through the material as it pressed in between his buttcheeks. He would be a liar if he denied how good it felt pressing against him and how much he wanted to push his ass back on it. Roman gently rocked his hips against Dean's again in a slow steady rhythm. Seth was starting to run again.

" Ro, we shouldn't." Dean knew that his words were ineffective because he didn't even attempt to pull away from his friend.

" Why not?" Roman gave him an extra hard pump and Dean gasped. " You seem to be liking this."

Well shit. He was right about that. " Because." He lost his thoughts when his neck received a kiss and a light lick from Roman's tongue.

" Because is not an answer." Roman cupped Dean's face once more but turned it towards him this time. His eyes were clearly narrowed in on Dean's lips. The auburn haired man's heart was racing. Thumping hard in his chest. To kiss Roman would relieve some of this built up sexual frustration and probably feel really damn good as well. But if Seth saw them, he would be devastated and he would be damned if he hurt Seth.

Roman's lips were almost on his. " But Seth ..."

Roman paused. " What about him?"

" What would he think? What would he say?" Dean's brain was racing. " About the two of us hooking up. It would probably make him feel awkward around us."

He could see that Roman was thinking this over and he used the opportunity to step out of Roman's embrace. He glanced up the beach. Seth was already approaching the half way mark. His eyes were set at the sand stretched out before him. Dean really hoped that he hadn't been paying attention to the house.

" You really do care about him don't you?"

" Yeah." Dean answered automatically without even thinking. " I do."

" Fair enough." Roman shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts. " I'm going to go and start the coffee." He glanced back at Dean as he walked away. " But I'm not giving up on us though." Those were his parting words as he went through the doorway.

After breakfast they had showered and now Dean was watching Seth push the furniture back to the walls in the living room. He hadn't said anything after the run about seeing him and Roman together on the front patio. Instead he had just asked Dean to do some wrestling drills with him. The best way to stay in shape for wrestling was to actually wrestle. No amount of cardio or weights in the gym were a substitute for the real thing.

A few minutes later they were locked up in the middle of the carpet. Head to head. Hands gripping each other's shoulders as they tried to throw the other off balance. Dean tried to push back against Seth but his feet were firmly planted on the floor and he wouldn't budge.

Dean released his hold to Seth's surprise and transitioned swiftly into a headlock. Seth swung his arms as he found his head underneath Dean's armpit but Dean wouldn't release him. Using his right foot he swept at Dean's left leg knocking him down on his back. Before Dean could recover, Seth had his left arm locked in an armbar.

That's how Roman found them when he wandered into the living room. He stood up at the far wall and watch how Seth and Dean wrestled with each other. It was like a physical symphony punctuated with grunts and heavy breathing as they transitioned from one move to another. When they were like this Roman admired how skilled they were at the sport. He had to admit that his eyes were focused on Seth a bit more. He was quick and light on his feet. Thinking ahead of his opponent as Roman watched Dean trying to go for a roll up on Seth who ended up performing a german suplex on Dean and went for the cover. Dean got his shoulder up at one and away they went at it again.

Roman had always wondered about the relationship between Seth and Dean. It was why he had asked Seth about it last night at the bonfire. They were obviously friends but they seemed to be closer than that in a way that didn't seem entirely platonic. Sure, he had never actually seen them do anything but he wouldn't be surprised if he caught them one day in a compromising situation.

Seth did talk a lot, and bitch a lot, Roman conceded but watching him wrestle Dean and urging him to break the Label lock that he had Dean in made him appear rather appealing in that moment. Well obviously Roman wasn't blind and he knew that Seth was a good looking guy but he never thought of him as appealing until now. But still, he was no Dean. He watched proudly as Dean manage to pull Seth's hands that were locked around his face apart and rolled out of the way until he touched the couch. Putting up his hand he called for a time out. Seth remained kneeling on the floor, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Roman's eyes wandered over Seth's well developed frame that was covered in a golden skin that was slicked with sweat. He supposed that he wouldn't be against a tryst with the guy. He did have a pretty face.

His eyes moved over to Dean, whose face was returning to its normal colour. Dean just did something to him that he couldn't explain. He could be aloof but in your face, sarcastic but funny all at the same time. Today had been the second time that Dean had avoided his kiss but at least he learned from this morning that the attraction was mutual. He was confident that he would get Dean with time.

He watched as Seth crawled over to Dean and muttered something that he couldn't quite make out. He saw Dean barely managing to lift his head and nod slowly and then dropping it in Seth's lap as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Seth softly combed Dean's hair from off his face as if it was.

* * *

A/N: Seth and Dean, Dean and Roman, and Roman looking at Seth. It's only day 2. Wonder what else is going to happen today?

Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews and support. So many favourites already. I'm like how do you guys know that you're gonna love the story already and it's only three chapters in? So much pressure not to fuck it up, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After their wrestling session, Seth announced that they should hit the shower and then go to the supermarket because there was nothing acceptable in the house for him to eat.

Roman and Dean had left Seth in the appliance aisle where he was relentlessly questioning an unfortunate supermarket employee on the best blender to buy to make his daily protein shakes. Roman was walking alongside Dean as he pushed the cart up to the freezer and opened the door. He took out a family size pack of bacon along with some sausages and placed them in the cart. Roman decided to grab some frozen fruit from the freezer next to the meat filled one. They had made it to the vegetable section when Seth had finally caught up with them. He was holding a small box that he placed in side of the cart.

" Good help is so hard to find." He said as he shook his head.

Roman just smiled to himself and shook his head. That poor employee had probably been put through the ringer by Seth.

" No, Dean not that."

Seth took the wrapped head of lettuce that Dean was holding and placed it back down on the pile. He then took a couple steps further down and took up another head of lettuce.

Dean looked puzzled. " What's the difference?"

" This one's organic." Seth smiled as he placed it in the cart.

Dean checked the price display above where Seth had taken the organic lettuce from. " I'm not paying six dollars for a head of lettuce."

Seth ignored him and pushed the cart merrily along. " Your kidneys will thank me." Seth stopped the cart. " Oooo, kale!" Seth picked up two huge bunches. " I'mma make us some kale smoothies when we get back." Dean muttered an expletive under his breath and rolled his eyes.

Eventually the men found themselves in line for the checkout with two persons ahead of them. Dean and Roman were chatting while Seth was going through the cart. Seth turned the black snapback that he had on backwards so that he could see into the cart clearly without any obstruction.

" What's this?" He picked up the package of sausage by his fingertips and looked at it disgusted. He threw it into an abandoned empty cart nearby.

" Seth! What are you doing?" Dean stared at him increduously, while Seth simply shrugged his shoulders and continued to rummage through the shopping cart.

" It has too much fat, not enough protein." Seth picked up the package of bacon. " This has to go as well." He tossed it into the empty cart where it landed with a wet smack on top of the sausages.

" Hell no! You put that bacon back." Dean placed his hands on his hips and stared down Seth.

However Seth was unimpressed. He pushed the cart up as there was only one person in front of them to be served now. " Nope. They will just clog your arteries."

" Well maybe I want my arteries clogged."

Seth kept his eyes forward.

Dean marched around behind Seth and went to the abandoned cart and picked up the package of bacon and threw it into the cart. It landed on top of the box that contained the blender.

" Ew!" Seth picked up the bacon package and dropped it on the floor. " Don't get that nasty shit all over my stuff."

Roman could see that Dean was becoming quite heated. He placed a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him but Dean shrugged it off.

Dean snatched up the package from off the floor. " Fuck your blender. I want to eat some bacon damn it."

The customer at the register and the cashier were staring at them and Roman glanced around the store and noticed that the other patrons were looking in their direction as well. This was becoming quite embarrassing.

" Look Seth, why don't we just get the bacon? You don't have to eat it, if you don't want to." Roman tried to reason.

" No." Seth started putting the groceries up on the conveyor belt. " That shit is disgusting. I don't know why anyone would want to eat it."

" You know what? Fuck you Seth." Dean spat out. Roman had never heard Dean sound so bitter before. Even Seth looked a bit taken back.

Dean tossed the bacon into the abandoned cart where it landed on top of the sausages once more. " I can't stand your fucking pretenious ass."

Seth's mouth fell open in shock as he watched Dean storming out of the store. He turned around slowly and saw that everyone in the vicinity was staring at him with disapproval including Roman. What did he do that was so wrong? Bacon isn't healthy. Everyone knows that.

His eyes remained cast downwards on the conveyor belt as the cashier rang up the items. He noticed Roman walking away to stand by the exit. It was safe to say that he had blown any intention that he had of getting with him. But he was still reeling from what Dean had said to him. He had never cursed him before. He had never seen him so angry. Seth didn't like it one bit that it was directed towards him.

" Is that all Sir?" The cashier's voice breaking through his thoughts.

" Uh … " Seth looked around. Everyone else had gone back to minding their own business. " Just a minute."

He went to the other cart and took up the bacon package and sighed. He went back to the cashier and dropped it on the belt. " Yeah, that's all."

* * *

The ride back to the beach house was uncomfortable to say the least. Roman drove while Dean sat in the passenger seat and Seth in the back. Dean had his arms folded across his chest and kept his eyes fixed on his window. Roman tried starting a conversation to ease the tension a couple of times but it fell flat as neither of them acknowledged him.

As soon as he had parked the car and turned off the engine, Dean was out of the car.

" I'm going for a walk." He said as he closed the car door.

Seth opened his own door and went up to him. Roman lifted the clip for the trunk and got out of the SUV.

" Dean," Seth placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. But Dean shook his shoulder briskly for Seth to remove his hand.

" Leave me alone." That was all Dean said as he started to walk off down the beach.

Seth stared after him for a bit and then ran up the stairs into the beach house. It took Roman a while to process what had just happened. It was only the second day and already there was fighting between Seth and Dean. Since they were both stubborn asses, who knew how long this would go on.

Roman sighed as he eyed the trunk full of groceries. Now he was the only one left to unpack the car and put the contentious groceries away.

Eventually all of the bags made it inside of the kitchen and Roman had put away most of the groceries. He really hoped that whatever this was between Seth and Dean blew over quickly before it ruined the entire vacation. Even though they said that they weren't a couple they surely did fight like one, Roman mused as he unpacked the last bag. He quite surprised when he pulled out the package of bacon that had started the whole thing. As he placed it in the refrigerator he had a feeling that this fight wouldn't make it through the night.

* * *

Half an hour later Roman was sprawled out on the couch watching television in the living room when Seth walked in. He had taken off his shirt and snapback and was just in his faded skinny jeans. Well at first he thought they were skinny jeans, now looking at them again he figured that they could also be jeggings. Whatever they were, Seth's ass looked really nice in them.

However, Seth's face held a rather melancholy expression.

" What's the matter?" Roman asked, sitting up on the couch.

Seth just sighed as if everything was hopeless.

Roman got up and put his arm around Seth's bare back, pulling him in gently. Seth slipped an arm easily around Roman's neck as the bigger man caressed his back.

" Dean's mad at me."

Roman stopped caressing Seth, his fingers stopping right at the top of the curve of Seth's ass. " Well you did shame him for wanting to eat bacon."

Seth combed his fingers through Roman's pony tail. His pretty pink lips pouting. Very nice looking lips actually, Roman thought as his hand drifted further down Seth's derriere until it cupped the plumpness of a cheek. Mentally he screamed at himself to focus on getting Seth and Dean back on speaking terms and not on the sudden attraction he had developed towards Seth.

Seth locked both arms around Roman's neck and laid his head on the broad shoulder. " But bacon's bad for you." His voice muffled by Roman's t-shirt.

" But you still bought it." Roman felt Seth tensing a bit at that revelation.

Eventually he relaxed again as he held on to Roman. " Dean wanted it."

Roman softly rubbed Seth's back as things became a little clearer in his mind. " He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

Seth sighed as he pulled away from Roman a bit but keep his fingers locked behind his neck. " I guess. I don't like it when he's mad at me."

" Maybe you should go and tell him that. Tell him how you feel about him." Roman pushed a little.

Seth groaned as he stepped out of Roman's embrace completely. " Why did you have to go and make it sound like some sappy love story?"

" Maybe it is." Roman smiled and crossed his arms.

However Seth shook his head. " No it's not like that. Dean's like a brother to me."

" But yet, you two fight like boyfriends."

Much to his surprise, Seth laughed out loud as he walked towards the open sliding door. " I guess it seems like that." He shot a wistful look over his shoulder as he stepped outside. " I much rather be your boyfriend." He gaved the stunned man a flirtatious wink before descending the stairs to the beach.

* * *

The sea spries stung Dean's face as he leaned up against the rocks as he watched the waves roll in. He didn't mean to cause a scene at the store. He had just wanted some damn bacon. Although if he was being honest with himself, it had been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. He had been sexually frustrated the entire day from Seth waking him to Roman dry humping him. He had wanted Roman badly and he had only turned him down because of Seth. He was trying to be a good friend to him. He felt that having that pack of bacon was the least that Seth could do for him. Of course Seth didn't know about the incident with Roman but still, it was just one little thing.

" Hi."

Dean didn't have to turn around. He knew who that voice belonged to.

" Dean." That whiny plea was already there in his voice.

" I'm sorry."

Dean exhaled sharply. He knew him well enough to know by the sound of his voice if he was telling the truth. He was. But still, could he forgive him so easily?

Seth appeared in front of his face. His own face like a sad puppy. " I'm sorry." He repeated again. His black and blond curls blowing easily in the wind as Dean just looked at him without saying anything.

Seth took a step closer to him. " Don't be mad at me."

He picked up Dean's right arm and placed it around his naked waist. Dean didn't move it but he didn't tighten his grip on Seth either. Seth sighed and raked his fingers gently through the short curls that were dancing along Dean's hairline. " You can have your heart attack inducing grease meat. I won't judge you anymore."

Dean couldn't help but to smile at that. Leave it to Seth to be completely obnoxious but endearing at the same time. Dean pulled him in close and placed his free arm around Seth's shoulders as Seth's arms went around his waist.

" You're a huge pain in the ass you know that?" Dean pressed a kiss against Seth's cheek.

" Whatever." Seth dismissed in as he used his tongue to wet his lips before he captured Dean's bottom lip with his mouth.

As he expected Dean kissed him back with the same sort of neediness that he loved to feel. Kissing Dean always felt good. He wondered if Roman would feel just as good or even better. He lost his train of thought momentarily when Dean started sucking on his tongue. He whimpered as Dean's hand moved down south and palmed his ass through his jeans. He figured that he needed to wear this pair more often. It had gotten both Roman and Dean to grope his ass today.

Seth whimpered as he trailed kisses down the front of Dean's throat. " I want you."

" Is that why you apologized?" Dean teased as Seth brought his head back up and he kissed him again. " So that you could get some dick?"

There was no mistaking the blush that crossed Seth's cheeks at the question. " You did promise that you would take care of me." He didn't allow Dean a chance to answer as he took him in a deep kiss. Dean's hands travelling up and down his body. Fingertips pressing and stroking his skin. He could feel Dean's hardness pressed up against his thigh.

Dean finally managed to pull away from Seth's addictive lips. " I said that I would tonight. Not now in front of everyone on the beach."

Seth frowned. " I hate when you make me wait."

* * *

After dinner the three men were out on the patio enjoying a glass of wine as the waves softly rolled in underneath the star studded night sky.

Roman slowly sipped on his as he wondered how he was going to get a few minutes alone with Dean. However the problem answered itself when Seth stood up and declared that he was turning in for the night. He noticed a look passing between Seth and Dean and he wondered what it was all about as Seth disappeared into the house.

On the other hand, here was his opportunity to spend some alone time with Dean. He shifted closer to the man who was leaned over and resting his forearms on the railing. His hand went over Dean's left hand covering it with his own. He was pleasantly surprised when Dean didn't pull away.

" So I take it that you and Seth made up?"

" Yeah." Dean took a sip of his wine as he kept his eyes focused on the waves trying to ignore the way how his heart was starting to race.

" I guess it's hard to stay mad at him." Roman deftly and smoothly, removed the wine glass from Dean's hand placed it on the railing where it balanced perfectly. He gently tugged on that hand and Dean got the hint and stood up straight and faced him.

That sweet wine taste on his tongue was nearly lost by how quickly his mouth got wet as Roman pressed his body against his own. Hip to hip. Chest to chest.

" Yeah it's nearly impossible to." Roman looked at him a bit quizzically as he placed one hand at the back of Dean's head. " To, um, stay mad... at... uh... Seth." Damn it. He was stuttering and Roman hadn't done much yet.

Roman's brown eyes were already at half mast and fixed on Dean's lips. His index finger propping up Dean's chin.

The auburn haired man swallowed hard and then closed his eyes. He wanted this so badly. He was already hard from the anticipation. Maybe he should turn him down for Seth's sake but damn it, he didn't want to deny himself anymore.

Roman's lips were warm yet firm as they pressed against Dean's. It was a firm press followed by tiny pecking sound. Dean's body went on auto pilot as his arms encircled Roman's neck and he kissed him back. He could feel that fluttering in his chest as they exchanged soft kisses tinged with wine on the patio. He parted his lips when Roman's tongue swiped against the seam. He inhaled sharply as the hot, wet instrument made its way inside his mouth. His nerves were on fire as his fingers gripped Roman's shirt tightly as their tongues rolled over and stroked one another. He angled his head a bit so that Roman's tongue could go a bit deeper in his mouth. Now that he had experienced kissing Roman, Dean knew that it couldn't be a one time thing. He would want this and more with him. He would also want it often.

" Damn." That was all Roman said as he finally broke his lips away from Dean. " The last two times I tried I thought that you didn't want to kiss me." Dean opened his eyes. " But I stand corrected."

A small smile crossed Dean's lips as Roman took him in another kiss.

After a ten minute long kissing session where Roman thoroughly explored Dean's mouth and Dean returned the favour to him, the auburn haired man finally made his way inside the bedroom that he and Seth shared.

The light wasn't on but he could see that Seth was lying down in Dean's bed with a thin sheet over his waist. He sat up when Dean walked in. " It's about time you got here."

" You've been day dreaming about this dick?" Dean asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and then started to unbutton his pants.

" Stop talking and hurry up." Seth threw back the sheet and revealed that he was quite naked underneath with a hard cock that was standing at attention.

Dean peeled out his boxers in a hurry. There was no better sight in his eyes than a naked, horny Seth on his bed.

He crawled across the bed on all fours and then lowered himself on top of Seth so that both of their hard dicks were pressed together eliciting some sweet friction. Seth wrapped his strong legs around Dean's waist to keep them even closer together. As Dean lowered his lips to Seth's he hoped that the younger man couldn't taste Roman's kiss on them.

* * *

A/N: Some folks are serious about their bacon.

So I did this wrestling fanfiction broacast (well kinda) thing on Monday where I recommended the hottest fanfictions of the week incase you're interested in what's good out there in the fanfiction world, wrestling wise. It's on my tumblr and you can find the address on my profile page. And I would say apparently people like my voice a lot so I promise I won't hurt your eardrums, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Dean awoke the following morning, he was instantly aware of the warm body pressed up against him. He shifted a bit to look at Seth who was fast asleep. It was rare that he woke up before Seth but he figured that the way how they went at it last night it was surprising that he was up already.

Seth's left arm was strewn across Dean's chest and his leg hooked over his own as well. Dean carefully untangled himself so as to not awaken Seth and then pulled the sheet up to Seth's shoulders, covering his nude body.

Dean watched Seth sleep for a bit before going to answer nature's call in the bathroom. Seth was a picture of innocence when he slept , he thought as he washed his hands. But when he was awake it was whole other story.

When Dean wandered into the kitchen he was surprised to see Roman there preparing breakfast.

" Morning." Dean shuffuled closer to his friend to see what he was doing.

Roman was whisking eggs with a hand beater together in a bowl. " Morning." He glanced briefly up at Dean and then back down at what he was doing. " I thought you guys were never getting up."

" What time is it?" Dean asked as he watched Roman turn on the stove top and place a frying pan on the heat.

" After eight."

" Oh really?" Dean rubbed his face. "I didn't realize that we had slept for so long."

" Guess that wine really knocked you guys out." Roman walked over to the fridge and opened the freezer section.

More like the sex was damn good. Dean thought to himself. His eyes opened wide when he saw what Roman was holding in his hand.

" Where did you get bacon from?"

Roman chuckled as he opened the package. " Seth bought it."

" He what?" Dean went over to the counter to stare at it as if he couldn't believe that it was real.

" I guess he felt bad about it at the store and bought it." Roman took up a wooden spoon to scramble the eggs as he talked to Dean. " I honestly don't think that he's as tough as he pretends to be."

Dean didn't say anything but took some strips of bacon out and laid them in the heated empty pan. He shouldn't be shocked really. Seth did have his moments of kindness. But he had been so adamant about not buying it in the store that he didn't think that he would actually relent and buy it.

The bacon sizzled as soon as it touched the pan but Dean nearly jumped when he felt a strong arm around his waist.

" He cares about you, you know."

Dean shrugged. " I guess."

" Good." Roman used the back of his hand to nudge Dean's face around to face him. " Don't think about it too much. I don't want to have to fight him to get to you." Dean couldn't even come up with a response as Roman earnestly kissed him. All thoughts of bacon and Seth were completely knocked out of his mind as he kissed Roman back. Roman had fuller lips than Seth and the way how they completely covered and sucked in Dean's own lips was a complete turn on for him. He didn't have a problem with getting with Roman but he knew that Seth would be completely devastated if he found out but as Roman's tongue stroked his, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out before he went all the way with Roman.

" Mmm." Roman pulled away with a triumphant grin on his face. " Gotta make sure that these eggs don't burn."

He smirked at Dean which got the auburn haired man a bit flustered at he nearly dropped the spatula that he was using to turn the bacon.

Roman chuckled.

Dean muttered, " Bastard." Underneath his breath.

* * *

Dean was just taking the finished toast out of the toaster when Seth wandered into the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eye. Roman had already taken his plate to the living room.

He eyed the plate of scrambled eggs and toast that Dean was fixing. " Is this mine?"

Before Dean could answer, Seth took it up and placed it further down the counter before opening the fridge door.

Dean sighed as he went to fix himself a second plate. Seth will be Seth. He scraped the remaining eggs onto a fresh plate and smiled when he placed the bacon strips on top of them.

" Thanks."

Seth was pouring a protein shake into a glass. " What for?"

" The bacon."

" Oh." Seth took up his plate and glass. " As I said before, if you want to eat that heartattack inducing stuff I won't stop you."

He walked out of the kitchen and Dean could only smile as he watching him leave.

* * *

" Tell me that you wouldn't ride that dick."

Dean was stunned as he watched Roman dive into the blue waves while Seth was propped up against his shoulder.

Seth nudged him. " You know you would."

Dean swallowed hard. " Isn't that more your fantasy?"

Seth licked his lips before he answered. His eyes fixed on Roman. " You have no idea how badly I want that."

" I guess when you get him, you'll drop me right?"

That managed to get Seth's gaze off of Roman. He looked at Dean as if he was crazy. " Of course not." He grabbed Dean's hand as he started to walk towards the waves. " Variety is the spice of life."

* * *

After some leisurely swimming, the men were standing mid thigh deep in the water discussing what should be their finishing manoeuver for when they debuted on the main roster.

" I think it should be something that we can all do together at the same time." Seth said. " Like um... a powerbomb."

" A powerbomb?" Roman looked a bit perplexed. " How can all three of us powerbomb one opponent at the same time?"

" Um," Seth scratched his bearded chin. " Well two of us can lift up the guy placed him on the third man's shoulders and then help to push him down."

Seth moved to stand in front of Roman. " Dean lift me up and put me on Roman's shoulders."

So Dean got into position and lifted Seth up and the younger man placed his legs over Roman's shoulders as Roman's hands supported his back.

" Okay Dean. Now you stand next to Roman and when he pushes me down, you push too."

Dean nodded.

" Now go!" Seth yelled.

Dean and Roman powerbombed him into the sea making a big splash. Seth got smiling and wiping the water from his face. " That was actually fun."

After that they took turns power bombing each other into the ocean amidst squeals of laughter.

" Dean, it's my turn."

Dean lifted Seth up and took a step forward before swinging Seth into the water. However when Seth stood back up he was openly grimacing and holding the back of his head.

Dean was instantly worried. " What's wrong Seth?"

" I hit my head on something hard. A rock I think." Seth was looking down still holding the back of his head.

" Lemme see." Roman moved Seth's hand away gently. " Oh fuck!"

Seth's palm was bright red with blood and there was a bloody gash in the middle of the back of his head. As soon as the hand was moved the blood started to trickle down the back of Seth's head through his hair.

" Oh shit Seth, I'm so sorry." Dean grabbed Seth and pulled him against his body and began to lead him out of the ocean. " I didn't know that there was a rock there."

" I don't think that you did it on purpose." Seth wiped his eyes as his feet touched the sand. " It hurts." He said meekly.

Roman took control of the situation. " Dean, dry him off and meet me by the car. We have to take him to the emergency centre."

Dean watched as Roman sprinted off towards the house. He picked up the grey towel that they had placed on the beach chair and began to dry Seth off while he took there quietly and watched him.

" I'm so sorry." Dean repeated over and over as he dried Seth off. He felt extremely guilty about the incident even though he knew that it wasn't intentional on his part.

" Move your hand baby." Dean said gently as he tried to towel dry Seth's hair without pressing against the injured part of the skull too much. He could see it in Seth's eyes that he was in pain. But Seth was one of those guys who took injury without much complaint. He was resilent to the point of exhaustion which was one of the things that Dean respected about him.

Dean didn't like the sadness he was seeing in Seth's eyes. He leaned in and kissed him briefly on the lips tasting the salt from the ocean. " I'm so sorry."

Seth gave him a slight nod. " I know. It's not your fault."

" But I still feel guilty," Dean said as he towelled himself off. He tossed the towel down the chair. He laced his fingers through Seth's. " Come on, let's get to the car."

When they got to the car, Roman came running down the stairs with a small duffel bag and a t-shirt in his hand. He was already wearing a dark blue shirt along with his board shorts. He pressed the clip and the doors unlocked and Seth and Dean got in together in the back seat. Roman placed the duffel bag next to him on the passenger seat and tossed the t-shirt at Dean.

" That's for you to put on." Dean nodded and placed the shirt on his lap as Seth was resting his head on his shoulder. Roman unzipped the bag and pulled out a small navy blue hand towel and handed it to Dean. " That's for his head."

Dean held the towel in place at the back of Seth's head as the car roared to life and Roman sped off on the gravel.

They arrived at the emergency centre in under ten minutes. Dean quickly put on the t-shirt before helping Seth out of the car. It was only when his feet touched the asphalt that he realized that they were both barefooted. But there were more important things to worry about.

Roman caught up with them at the entrance and immediately a nurse came out to them. Roman must have called ahead Dean thought as he followed the nurse and Seth down the corridor. She opened the door to a room and led Seth inside.

Roman was about to go in when he saw Dean hanging back. " Aren't you coming in?"

Dean shuffled about nervously on his feet. " I really don't like hospitals." He admitted a bit embarrassed. " And... uh... I really don't think I can handle seeing him like that." Dean gave a nervous laugh. " Don't judge me for it. It's just my thing alright?" He looked up at Roman hopeful that he would understand.

Roman just nodded. " It's cool. Don't worry about it."

Dean glanced around. " I will go and make myself useful and take care of the paperwork or something."

Dean gave Roman's arm a squeeze and set off down the corridor.

Roman walked in as soon as the nurse was walking back out. Seth sat on the examination bed looking around a bit nervous with a look of trepidation on his face. Roman placed the duffel bag down at the foot of the bed.

" Hey it's okay." He embraced Seth and immediately his teammate wrapped his arms around him and rested his face against his chest. " Everything is going to be alright."

" Suppose I really damaged something and I can't wrestle anymore?" Roman could hear the fear and worry in Seth's voice. Here he was months away from debuting on the main roster, a dream that he had worked his whole life for and it might be taken away from him because of an afternoon of frolicking in the sea.

" Don't say that." Roman rubbed Seth's bare back in comforting circles. " You're going to be fine." It was new for Roman to see Seth like this. He was usually so cocky and confident about any situation but now he was was so quiet and humbled that Roman truly felt sorry for him. The towel that they had been using to stop the bleeding already had a fair amount of blood on it, as it laid behind Seth on the bed. Roman bent his head down and kissed Seth's hair matted forehead. " It's gonna be okay."

A few minutes later a doctor walked in while they were still holding on to each other. He didn't even give them a second glance as he greeted Seth and started to clean the wound. Seth grabbed Roman a bit tighter and hissed as the doctor applied the antiseptic to the wound but otherwise said nothing.

" I think you're going to need a few stitches but other than that everything should be okay. Luckily the wound wasn't deep." The doctor said as he got out his supplies.

Seth nodded as he rested his forehead on Roman's chest. The doctor was quick and efficient and in a few minutes it was all over.

" Good as new." He smiled. " You can leave when you're ready."

" Thank you." Seth said as the doctor walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Seth looked up at Roman, the spark in his brown eyes slowly returning. " Thanks for staying with me."

" No problem." He stroked Seth's cheek with his thumb before reaching for the duffel bag and unzipping it.

" Where's Dean?"

" He's taking care of the paperwork." Roman took out a bottled water. " Here, drink this."

Seth took it and unscrewed the cap and started drinking. He didn't realize how thirsty he was until now as the cool water refreshed his parched throat. He watched as Roman took out a blue button down shirt out of the bag. It looked pretty big so Seth figured it to be Roman's own. He didn't own anything like that.

When Seth finished with the water, Roman handed him the shirt. " Put this on." He tossed the empty bottle into the nearby trash can.

" Is this yours?" Seth asked as he buttoned the shirt up.

" Yeah. I figured that you would want something easy to put on." Roman was rummaging through the bag for something else. He pulled out a protein bar. " Are you hungry?"

Seth looked at it skeptically. " Is that the apple flavour?"

" Yeah."

Seth frowned. " I would've prefered coconut."

" So you're not going to eat it?"

Seth shook his head.

Roman released a sigh of frustration as he tossed the bar back into the bag.

" You're being like a mom." Seth remarked with some amusement in his voice.

Roman chuckled as returned to standing in front of Seth. " Well you did say that you want me to be your boyfriend right?"

Seth laughed softly as Roman placed an arm around his waist. " Yes I did."

" Well there you go."

Seth smiled and shook his head. " Don't be giving me false hope Roman."

Roman glanced Seth over. He was handsome and did have a nice body. But there was more to it. Whereas he had to chase Dean down to get him to give in to him he had a feeling that it wouldn't be quite so hard with Seth. Plus after getting past Seth's obnoxious exterior, he seemed to be a pretty decent guy.

He kissed Seth's forehead again and Seth's left arm embraced Roman's neck pulling him down slightly. This was the most affection that he had ever gotten from the guy and Seth intended on milking it for all that he was worth.

Roman kissed the tip of Seth's nose. " Nothing's impossible."

* * *

A/N: What's Dean and Seth's deal? Or how about Dean and Roman? Now Roman and Seth? So messy.

I really enjoy reading your reviews and responding to them. Keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Roman resumed driver duties once more on the trip home from the emergency centre. Seth was in the backseat with Dean resting his head on his friend's shoulder. Seth had taken one of the painkillers that the doctor had prescribed and Roman could see from the rearview mirrow that he was beginning to get groggy. Seth was uncharacteristically quiet as Dean's arm sat comfortably around Seth's waist. Roman also didn't miss the random pecks that Dean placed on Seth's forehead.

When they were like this, Roman couldn't help but to wonder if he was barging in on something between the two of them. There seem to be this undercurrent of affection between the two no matter what they were doing. He heard some shuffling and glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Seth placing his arm around Dean's waist with Dean lightly stroking Seth's hair in return with his chin resting on top of Seth's head. Those two were hiding something that Roman couldn't quite figure out.

When they finally got home, Seth headed straight for the couch in the living room and flopped down on it.

" Don't you want to take a shower Seth?" Roman inquired. The tiny grains of sand all over his skin was beginning to overstay their welcome.

However Seth just shook his head against the couch. " I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

Roman glanced at Dean who just shrugged his shoulders which indicated to leave him be.

" Well I'm going to take a shower then." Roman walked off, leaving Dean alone in the living room with Seth, who from the sounds of the light snoring had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dean decided to hold a shower as well since there were two bathrooms in the house.

The shower had been quite refreshing, Dean thought as he dried off his skin with a towel in his bedroom. He picked up his phone to glance at the time. It was only two in the afternoon. The day had already felt longer than that. He pulled on a loose fitting pair of blue cotton shorts and decided that he should get something to eat. It was past lunch time.

As he made his way into the corridor, he butted into Roman who was coming around the corner. He too was wearing just a pair of shorts like him. Dean could smell the fresh rain scented bodywash that he had used wafting off of him.

There was also a smirk on Roman's face that alerted Dean that he was up to no good but before he could react, Roman had him up against the wall. One hand firmly gripping Dean's waist while lips lightly trailed down Dean's neck on to his shoulder. The slight heat eminating from the subtle contact sent his heart racing even though Roman hadn't done anything much as yet. The anticipation of it all was going to be the death of him.

" Where are you off to?" The question was asking in such an easy going, friendly manner that belied the position that they were in.

" Um..." Dean's brain had managed to go blank during those few seconds and he mentally cursed himself. " Off to the kitchen. To get lunch."

Dean bit back a gasp when a soft teasing kiss was placed on his collar bone. " I could give you something to eat." It was a husky growl in his ear followed by a nip on his earlobe. Roman's hips shifted and rocked slowly against Dean's. He swallowed hard at the thickness he felt pressing up against him. He felt almost helpless as Roman's index finger dipped into the waistband of his shorts giving it a soft tug. Obediently he followed Roman down the corridor and into the master bedroom. The walls were paint a light baby blue that gave the room an airy feel. The queen sized bed was covered in a subdued lime green sheet set with white throw pillows which contrasted nicely with the driftwood furniture.

" Your room is way nicer than ours." Dean opinioned as Roman sat on the bed.

" Hmm." That was Roman's only response as he pulled Dean towards him until his knees butted the bed. Dean got the hint and straddled Roman's lap. Before he could lower himself fully, Roman's lips were on his body. His quick tongue lapped at a nipple before sucking it into his mouth. A moan escaped from Dean that time.

Dean pushed his fingers through Roman's hair as he watched him kiss across his chest to the other nipple. He bit his bottom lip as he watched those full pink lips wrap around his tiny nipple. He closed his eyes and groaned, rocking his hips into Roman's when that hot, wet tongue wrapped around the nipple and he started to suck. He was too fucking good at this, Dean thought as his fingers scrambled for purchase on Roman's shoulders. He wanted to be a good friend to Seth but damn it all, he wanted Roman too.

His back hit the mattress suddenly knocking the wind out of him. Roman was leaning over him with his ever present smirk. Fuck him for being so damn gorgeous.

" Fuck!" That curse slipped out when Roman grinded his hips against him and he could feel that thick, hard cock rubbing against his own.

" Good. You were looking a bit spaced out for a bit." Roman kissed his neck, making a slow torturous trail up to his jawline.

" Sorry." His hands kneading the smooth skin on Roman's back. " I ..." Dean never got to finish that sentence as Roman took his mouth in a hot kiss. His tongue eagerly invading Dean's mouth and exploring it. Dean took it as a cue and returned the favour to him. It was hot, wet, messy and Dean couldn't get enough of the taste.

Dean moved his hips with Roman's as his hands moved down to grab Roman's ass to keep him pressed against him. Roman's hands were moving down his body, settling on his hips. Telepathically Dean got the message without breaking the kiss. He lifted his hips and Roman pulled down his shorts in one swift movement. At this point Roman ended the kiss to lift his body up to look down at Dean, his eyes hungrily devouring Dean's naked flesh. His big hand grabbed the shorts that were bunched at Dean's knees and pulled them completely off, throwing them across the room.

" Mmm," Roman's deep voice against his ear, did things to Dean that he would sooner die than admit, but by the way his hard dick noticeably twitched at the sound, it wasn't hard to imagine how he was feeling. He wanted Roman to touch him but yet not at the same time. Because if he did all bets would be off. And Seth, he couldn't think about Seth right now.

" You're so gorgeous." Roman kissed his cheek. His hand trailing down Dean's tight tummy avoiding his cock that was lying against it. Such a tease.

This time, it was Dean pulling Roman into a kiss. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was naked on Roman's bed with only a thin piece of material separating them and his last shred of moral dignity being thrown out of the window.

Dean nibbled at Roman's bottom lip. " I wanna feel you Ro." His hand slipping inside of Roman's pants to wrap his fingers around a very thick, length cock that felt hot to touch.

Roman hissed. " Damn Dean." He aided Dean by pulling shorts down as well and then kicking them off. Dean looked down and instantly his heartrate increased and he inhaled sharply. The man was fucking perfect in every sense of the word. He stroked Roman's cock slowly up and down and when he thumbed the glistening crown, Roman kissed him again.

Dean's mind was lost in this hedonistic haze of lust and desire. Roman was gripping his cock now. Stroking him in time with Dean's own movements on him. Then Roman's lips started to move lower down Dean's body, leaving a trail of sparks that made his cock twitch again in Roman's hand. When Roman pressed a kiss to the base of his shaft, Dean gasped and and fisted the green bedsheets into his palms. God, this shouldn't be feeling so good. His body shouldn't be tingling like this. Yearning for Roman's touch but yet it was. Roman's lips kissed all the way up to the tip and then paused. Dean opened his eyes, the anticipation was killing him. Roman's brown eyes locked with his blue ones. Permission was asked. Permission was granted.

Roman kissed the tip of his cock before sucking it into his hot, moist mouth. Dean's toes curled as he moaned out Roman's name. He must have done this before, Dean thought to himself as Roman swallowed him down to his base and then came back up to the top. Dean panted and writhed in the bed as much as he could without disturbing Roman as he worked over his cock. He could feel that sweet feel of ectasy rising in his balls, making its way to his shaft. Roman's mouth was heaven. He wished that he could be returning the favour to Roman at the same time but he didn't think that he would have been able to concentrate while Roman was doing this to him.

Roman's tongue flicked at the sensitive slit once more and that it was it for Dean.

" Rome, I'm coming." He warned. He thought that his friend would've moved away but he kept his lips locked down on his cock as his seed shot into his mouth.

Dean felt almost as if he had been floating when he came. This wave of tranquility washing over his entire body.

" Hmm." He could hear Roman's chuckle next to his ear. " You enjoyed that didn't you?"

Dean turned his face to sound of Roman's voice. " Fuck yeah."

A closed mouth kiss was placed on Dean's lips. He felt Roman settling next to him and he liked feeling that heat next to him. He could feel Roman's member pressing against his thigh.

" You want me to take care of that?"

Roman sighed and nuzzled Dean's neck instead. " Maybe later."

Dean raised an eyebrow. " You're turning me down?"

Roman kissed his cheek. " Yeah. I can hear your stomach growling from here."

Dean felt the embarrasment immediately flooding his face turning his cheeks to the tips of his ear red. " Man, fuck you." He playfully smacked Roman with a pillow and then got off the bed to get his pants. " You're the one who distracted me." He pulled on the shorts. " I told you that I was hungry."

Roman was just watching him get dressed while remaining completely nude himself and unbothered.

" So what are you getting?" Roman asked as Dean walked around the side of bed and came up to him.

" I was thinking about going to get some chinese. Maybe by the time I get back, Seth will be awake."

" Good idea." Roman took Dean's hand in his and tugged it lightly.

Dean got the hint and leaned over and exchanged a very sweet yet lazy kiss with Roman where they sucked on each other's lips. Dean pulled away with a satisfied grin. " Let me go get my shirt and wallet or you will have my ass back in the bed before I know what hit me."

Roman just grinned as he watched Dean walk away.

* * *

A few minutes after Dean had driven away in the car to go for the food, Roman decided that he wanted to watch some television. Seth was still asleep on the couch. Of course his six foot body had taken up the entire length of the couch with his arm dangling over the side.

Roman gently lifted Seth's upper body and then he sat on the cushion and then rested Seth's head on his lap. The younger man was apparently dead to the world and didn't even shift during the transition. Roman picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned the television on, turning the volume down low so that it wouldn't disturb Seth.

Roman found himself softly stroking Seth's hair as he watched television. He found it relaxing and Seth's hair was really soft to touch. He heard a small mumble and saw Seth turning his head as if he was waking up. Roman smiled to himself as he watched him. Seth put him in mind of a young puppy now waking up from its nap. Seth stretched his arm out, grabbing Roman's thigh and he watched as Seth's whole body tensed as if he was not expecting it. Seth slowly opened his eyes, his hair a disheveled mess across his face. He used his right hand to push it off his face and slowly sat up and then looked at Roman quite confused.

" Ro?"

Roman softly caressed the back of Seth's head in response. " Yeah?"

" What are you..." Seth didn't finish the sentence but looked at him expectedly for an answer.

Roman gestured at the television. " I wanted to watch tv and you were sleeping on the couch."

Seth seemed to be thinking this through carefully for a few seconds as the fog of sleep lifted from his body. He rested his head on Roman's shoulder and clasped his arms around Roman's waist. Roman's hand moved from Seth's head as he placed his arm around the smaller man's shoulder.

" Where's Dean?"

Roman honestly wasn't surprised by the question. It seemed to be that Seth could never be fully comfortable unless he knew of Dean's whereabouts at all times.

" He went to get us some chinese food for lunch."

" So much sodium." Seth whined. He pouted for a bit. " I think I want some duck in plum sauce." He looked up at Roman with big brown eyes. " Do you have your phone on you?"

Roman fished it out of his pocket and handed it to Seth who started writing a text to Dean. The phone vibrated when a response came back. Seth's eyebrows furrowed and pouted at the screen before tapping furiously at the keyboard.

" What's the matter?"

" Dean said that the duck would take another half an hour to make and it costs forty dollars. So I reminded him that I am injured and that he needed to get me whatever I wanted."

" Seth you didn't."

" Didn't what?" Seth looked up at Roman innocently.

" You know that Dean feels bad about what happened. Now you went and laid that guilt trip on him."

The phone buzzed in at that point. Seth's face lit up as he read the screen. He gave the keypad a couple quick taps and then dropped the phone on the couch.

" You got what you wanted, didn't you?"

Seth curled his body up against Roman's. " I always do." His eyes focused on television screen. " Dean's out getting me plum duck and I get to spend time with my boyfriend."

Roman couldn't tell if Seth was joking or not. " So I'm your boyfriend huh? Just like that? I don't get a say in the matter?"

Seth shook his head. " Nope."

Roman laughed. " You're something else." Roman playfully tugged on a strand of Seth's hair and he looked up at him expectantly. " Well suppose that I like someone else?"

Seth wondered briefly about Roman and Dean. He hadn't really thought about them since that first night at the bonfire. But since then he hadn't really seen anything between them and Dean usually told him everything anyway.

" Nonsense." Seth dismissed him and his head resumed its place on Roman's shoulder. His thumb softly stroking the skin on Roman's waist. " Besides, you gave me your shirt. Only boyfriends do that."

Roman still couldn't tell if Seth was playing with him or was being serious.

His hand drifted down Seth's pants to the waistband of his shorts. His fingers slipped underneath the elastic to touch the ridicously smooth and toned skin.

Seth nearly gasped out loud when he felt Roman's hand cupping his ass cheek.

Roman gave the plump muscle a solid squeeze. The soft curse that escaped Seth's lips turned him on more than he thought it would. This was a dangerous game that he was playing.

He used his other hand to tip Seth's face up to him. He softly bit the inner rim of his bottom lip as he watched Seth's small tongue dart out and lick his lips. Fuck. Damn it all. Seth was just sexually appealing in a way that made him think of a million naughty things to do to him all at once.

Roman gave Seth's ass another squeeze. " Well suppose I wanted this?" His voice, low and husky and yet somehow for Seth it drowned out the sound of the television.

Seth sat up a bit and crossed his arms behind Roman's neck. He leaned forward a bit, his eyes darting from Roman's eyes to his lips. He didn't really expect it to turn out like this but this was a lot better than what he had hoped for. His heart was beating hard against his chest. He nervously licked his lips again and noticed Roman's eyes following the movement and his lips parting just a bit.

" Everything comes with a price." Seth's focus was completely on Roman's lips. He didn't even bother to look Roman in the eye anymore. He pulled Roman's head closer just a bit.

What he had shared with Dean earlier had been pretty phenomenal but what Seth was offering had certainly wet his appetite.

His nose nudged Seth's. " I think I can afford it."

* * *

A/N: Gosh darn it, I've seemed to have ran out of paper :p So are you guys entertained? Who do you think Roman is going to go all the way with first? Let me know in the reviews. They are extremely motivating.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seth's heart felt as if it was beating a thousand times per minute in his chest. He could feel Roman's breath on his cheek. His hand on his ass. He almost wished that Dean was here to see this. To see when he finally got Roman.

Tiny electric shocks pricked his spine when Roman's full lips brushed across his own. God, this was torture. Seth parted his lips and gripped the back of Roman's head with his fingers. An urgency in Seth's movement. Any longer and he would straddle Roman's lap. However the message seemed to have been received and Roman covered Seth's mouth with his lips. Seth eagerly dove his tongue inside Roman's mouth, unable to wait to taste him.

It was a sort of intoxicating warmness that was hard to describe in words that Seth tasted as his tongue slid over Roman's as the larger man's hand pressed harder against his ass, pushing him in closer. As Seth sucked on Roman's tongue, part of him still couldn't believe that this was happening. He was kissing Roman and that the man was showing the same enthusiasm in kissing him back. This was nearly too good to be true.

Seth's mouth was surprisingly sweet. Roman thought as he gently pushed Seth on to his back. His kisses were eager and hungry, unlike Dean's reserved kisses when they had first kissed. It seemed as if Seth had been waiting for this kiss to happen for quite a long time. And Roman couldn't deny that he was enjoying exploring Seth's mouth. He pulled his hand out of the back of Seth's pants so he could lie down on the couch comfortably. Roman shifted his body so that he was between Seth's legs and settled his weight on top of Seth. The younger man was making sweet little sighs in the back of his throat as they kissed. His arms wrapped tightly around Roman's torso. He honestly didn't know what to make of these turn of events between him and Seth but he did acknowledge that he was enjoying it more than he thought he would.

A soft moan escaped Seth's lips that didn't sound like one of pleasure that made Roman open his eyes a bit and he caught a glimpse of Seth wincing in pain. Roman immediately pulled away from the kiss and sat up and then pulled Seth up by his hand.

" Seth, you're head." Seth was holding the back of it a bit gingerly. " I forgot about the stitiches. I'm so sorry."

Seth winced while turning his head slowly. " It's fine."

He looked as if he was contemplating something and then he quickly climbed on to Roman's lap, straddling his hips. Roman could see the tiny grains of sand that were in his hair but his focus quickly shifted to the kiss swollen lips that were moving towards him. Roman sighed into the kiss. He definitely wasn't tired of kissing Seth. He also didn't expect it to feel so damn good either.

He settled back against the couch as he and Seth continued to kiss. In the back of his mind he knew that Dean was probably on his way back home. But right now his hands were touching Seth's body underneath his shirt and Seth was placing hot opened mouth cases down his neck.

" We're gonna have to stop soon." Roman said as Seth dotted kisses across his chest. Not that he really wanted to. He was inbetween two minds if to unbutton Seth's shirt or to leave it on.

" Why?" Seth didn't look up as his tongue traced Roman's left pectoral muscle.

" Because Dean's going to be ….. oh fuck!" Roman lost his train of thought as Seth sucked his nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue against the nub.

Roman looked down at Seth whose eyes were closed as he worked the nipple over in his mouth. God, that felt good. His nipples were sensitive and Seth was working them over perfectly. He was so damn hard and Seth's ass was positioned perfectly over his dick. Too bad that they were both wearing pants.

Roman cupped Seth's chin and gently brought his face up to meet his. Roman's eyes were half opened and looked drowsy with desire. " Seth, if we don't stop..." Roman paused and lightly sucked on his bottom lip while his eyes roamed Seth's face. " I think I might fuck you."

Instantly a quiver shot down Seth's spine. Just hearing Roman say those words to him made him a tiny bit breathless. He leaned in and kissed Roman on the lips, their brown eyes meeting. " Maybe I want you to fuck me." Seth kissed him again but for a bit longer this time.

" Seth..." Roman could barely speak as Seth sucked lightly on the flesh on his shoulder while his hand slipped down between the two bodies and rubbed Roman's dick through the thin material of his shorts. His hands were once again cupping Seth's ass. All he had to do was to pull the waistband of Seth's pants down and Seth could pull him free from his gym shorts and...

A loud slam of a car stopped their movements instantly. The look of shock being exchanged. Dean was back.

" He always had the worst timing." Seth muttered as he slid off of Roman's lap.

Roman meanwhile had gotten up and seemed to be heading to the kitchen. It was only as Seth watched Roman walk away that he wondered why they had stopped because of Dean. He had no problem with Dean walking in and finding him and Roman in a compromising position but he figured that it might have been a little awkward and maybe Roman wasn't ready to tell Dean about their relationship yet. Well maybe it was quite a bit early to call what they had a relationship but Seth was certain that after Roman slept with him that there would be no doubt about what they were to each other.

" So none of you two fuckers couldn't help me?" Dean said as he staggered in through the front door with three plastic bags packed with containers.

Seth merely took his feet down from off the coffee table so that Dean could pass. " I'm injured."

Dean shook his head. " Where's Roman?"

" In the kitchen."

When Dean set off in that direction, Seth followed behind him. The aroma wafting from the containers were making him hungry.

Roman had been pacing in the kitchen trying to relieve the sexual tension out of his body. He had checked and luckily Seth hadn't left any marks on his body from what he had seen and he was only at half mast now. When Dean walked in he couldn't help but to feel a wave of guilt. That little smirk that Dean gave, knowing that it was special just for him and the way how he let his eyes linger on his body for a second longer than necessary. He really shouldn't have messed around with Seth who was climbing onto a stool and pulling at the plastic bag that was closest to him.

Dean lightly smacked Seth's hand as he took the first container out of the bag. " Shower, now."

Seth frowned. " But I'm hungry."

" Well you're going to stay hungry even longer if you don't get moving. You're full of sand." Dean continued to take the containers out of the bag but placed them away from Seth.

" But Dean!" Seth whined. " I'm hungry." Seth complained like a little child.

" And when you end up with sand in your food, you're going to complain about it." Dean said knowingly.

To Roman's surprise Seth got down from the stool and went around the counter and threw his arms around Dean, laying his head on Dean's shoulder.

" You should be nicer to me cause I'm injured." Seth opinioned.

Dean sighed and placed an arm around Seth's waist. " I am being nice to you. I got you your damn plum duck."

" Duck in plum sauce." Seth corrected him.

" Seth." Dean pushed him away a little bit so that he could look at him. " Just go and take a shower okay?"

Seth looked skeptical. " So you're not going to eat my duck?"

Dean rolled his eyes. " Is this what this whole thing has been about?" He tucked Seth's hair behind his ears. " No I'm not going to eat your duck."

A playful smile appeared on Seth's face. Dean gave him a shove. " Now go."

Surprisingly Seth walked off without putting up anymore of a fight.

Roman had been observing their interaction carefully. He came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his hips against Dean's ass.

" You like him."

There wasn't a trace of malice in Roman's voice that purred into Dean's ear. Even though he was trying hard to concentrate on unpacking the food.

" Well of course I like him. He's my best friend." Dean said as he opened the container that held the chowmein.

Roman shoved his hips playfully against Dean's ass causing the man to gasp. " You know that's not what I meant. You have feelings for him."

Dean shook his head vehemently. " It's not like that." Dean wondered how Roman would react if he told him that Seth was his sometimes fuck buddy. They just had sex. No feelings were involved. At least that was what he told himself. " We're close."

Roman nuzzled his ear. " Well y'all better not be as close as me and you."

Dean decided to play along. " Or what?" There was a teasing tone in his voice.

" I might just get jealous." He kissed the back of Dean's neck and he felt the shudder that vibrated down the other man's body. Damn, that was hot. He kissed across the back of Dean's neck to jaw and used his hand to turn it towards him. He plucked at Dean's lips sweetly but not taking them fully into a kiss.

Dean tried to pull him in for a deeper kiss but Roman pulled back. " What gives?"

" I don't think that Seth would appreciate us making out around his precious duck." That and the fact that I was about to fuck him a few minutes ago. Roman could believe how complicated everything had become in a couple of hours. He still desired Dean like crazy but Seth was almost like a piece of forbidden fruit that he craved.

He gave Dean a final kiss before stepping away. He glanced towards the corridor to make sure that Seth hadn't returned as yet. " I want you to come to bed with me tonight."

Dean stilled. His heart beating rapidly. He knew what that meant. He did want it but there was an obvious obstacle in the way. " What about Seth?"

Roman decided not to point out that Dean's first concern since they had hooked up had always been Seth. It didn't help to steady his thoughts about what was going on between the two of them. " Um, maybe you can come when he's asleep."

Dean nodded his head slowly. He couldn't admit that Seth hadn't slept in his own bed since they came to the beach house.

Roman was about to ask him what was on his mind when Seth breezed into the room smelling fresh from his shower. His hair was damp and it looked as if it had been haphazardly towel dried.

Seth looked around at all of the containers lined off on the counter. " Where's my duck?"

Dean pointed to a container. Seth went over to it and smiled when he opened it. While he was busy picking at the different containers to decide what to eat, he missed the worrisome looks that Dean and Roman exchanged behind his back.

* * *

After what could've been termed an early dinner, Roman was out on the front porch with a can of beer watching the sun set. Seth and Dean were inside on the couch watching television. Well, they had been watching television. Seth had taken some more of his medicine after his meal as instructed and found himself becoming quite sleepy. He was trying to fight it but it was really comfortable right here curled up next to Dean with his head on his shoulder. Dean was telling him something but Seth ignored it as his eyes drifted shut. He was certain that it was nothing important.

" Come on Seth. Go to bed. Don't fall asleep on me …. aww geez." Of course Seth would fall asleep on him. It meant then that Dean would have to carry him to bed.

Dean carefully lifted Seth over his shoulder and carried him down the corridor to the bedroom. Roman was watching the sun set. In some sappy sort of way, he felt that he should be with him. Watching the sunset together.

He did feel a bit guilty though as he gently placed Seth on his bed. It made no sense putting Seth in his own bed as he would end up in his eventually. He and Seth had this thing between them and he didn't think that it would be right to continue it if he and Roman became more. Plus at the same time, he knew that Seth had a huge crush on Roman and would be positively devastated if he and Roman became a couple. Everything was so hard and complicated at this point. He watched Seth as he slept. So peaceful.

Maybe Roman was right earlier. A small part of him did like Seth. He could be annoying and overbearing at times but he could be really sweet when ready. And although he would never admit it out loud, but sometimes when Seth was being a brat, he found it to be quite endearing. He was also fond of the way how Seth kissed and touched him when they were in bed together. Also how it felt when he was inside of him. Fuck. Maybe he did more than just liked Seth. So many feelings were swirling around making everything even more confusing than they had any right to be.

He leaned over and kissed Seth's cheek allowing his lips to linger for a while before pulling away completely. At that point, Seth rolled over on his side, opening his eyes a bit, even though it was quite obvious that he was still very much ensnared by sleep.

" Come to bed Dean." He yawned and closed his eyes.

Dean smiled. His hand smooth down Seth's unruly curls on the side of his head. " Not yet." He whispered.

Seth was already drifting off when the next words came out of his mouth that Dean heard clearly even though they were muffled a bit by the pillow. " Roman's my boyfriend."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your support and wonderful reviews. Please keep them coming.

And many thanks to you who are listening to my wrestling/fanfiction broadcast on my tumblr. ( Tumblr address is on my profile page. To find the broadcasts use the search term " sparklesblue" on tumblr) I didn't think that anyone would want to listen to me ramble about wrestling or fanfiction but I'm glad to be proven wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roman is Seth's boyfriend.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed stunned as he watched Seth drift further off into dreamland. Was Seth being serious or was it the medication talking? When he had returned with the chinese takeout he hadn't noticed a difference between the two of them. There was no mention of a relationship and Seth had taken to curling up next to him on the couch as usual to watch television while Roman had gone outside. During that time before Seth had fallen asleep he had said nothing about hooking up with Roman and knowing him that would've been the first thing out of his mouth once Seth had gotten him alone.

However all of Dean's rationalizing had done little to ease his actual guilt. Even if Roman and Seth weren't officially together, he was currently being a terrible friend to Seth. From day one, Seth had been upfront about his feelings for Roman. At first Dean didn't consider it to be a big deal and thought that it was funny even the way how Seth used to thirst for the Samoan behind his back. However, as he got to know Roman he saw why Seth liked him as much as he did. There was just this effortless confidence about him. He could walk into a room normally and demand everyone's attention without uttering a single word. Dean was certain that Roman noticed the effect that he had on the general human population but he didn't brag about it or bring it up. Actually at times he seemed to be embarrassed when people mentioned it to him.

But there was something so instinctively sexual about the man that it drew Dean in and before he could catch himself, he found that he was lusting after the man with the same desire as Seth but he kept his desires deeply hidden. He had scolded himself. Only a terrible person would go after someone who their friend had liked already. Seth maybe a lot of things including selfish and a brat. But if anyone ever said anything bad about him, Seth was quickly in their face defending him against them. Seth was many things but a loyal friend he was. And instead of treasuring that loyalty he went behind Seth's back and made out with the one guy that Seth had been pining over for nearly a year.

The back of Dean's index finger gently caressed Seth's cheek as he continued to watch him sleep. Seth would find out about him and Roman eventually. Dean never had any luck in that regard. Sooner or later his misdeeds always caught up to him. He swallowed hard as he thought about the inevitable fall out. He would lose Seth. Of that, he was certain. The thought of that alone chilled him. He didn't want to lose Seth. He couldn't. Not now after admitting to himself how he felt about his best friend. He softly kissed Seth's cheek and rose from the bed. He couldn't deny that being with Roman made him feel special in a way that was hard to describe. He was feeling so fucked up right now. He had feelings for Roman and Seth. How the hell was he going to get out of this one?

* * *

Roman sat up in bed as his bedroom door opened and Dean walked in. He noticed the rather somber expression on Dean's face as if he was contemplating something. Before he could ask, Dean whisked his shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor.

This was more like it, Roman thought as Dean climbed on to the bed and crawled towards him. However as he got closer, he couldn't help but to notice that there was a hint of sadness almost in Dean's features. Dean rested on his elbows his face hovering over Roman's.

" What's the matter?"

Dean sighed and shook his head. " There's something that I need to tell you."

Roman tried to read Dean's face for any clue but he came away empty handed. " Tell me."

" It's Seth."

Roman tried to keep his face neutral but his mind was racing. Dean was about to admit his feelings for Seth. He was sure of it. " What about Seth?"

" He likes you."

Dean took in the shocked expression that washed across Roman's face. It cemented for him that Seth's mumblings had been nothing more than medicine induced.

" He likes me?" Roman looked stunned.

Dean nodded. " Yeah." His eyes focusing on the headboard. " He has for quite a while. He really likes you." He looked back down and Roman. " And I feel like an asshole doing this behind his back."

Roman pursed his lips a bit and then tucked a short strand of hair behind Dean's ear. An excuse to touch him really. " Do you want to stop?"

Dean worried his bottom lip a bit with his teeth and then lowered his head to Roman's brushing his lips across full pink ones. " No." He sucked Roman's bottom lip into his mouth taking him in a heated kiss.

He was a terrible friend. He knew it. But as Roman rolled him over on his back, their kisses still needy as he lifted his hips so that Roman could pull off his shorts, Dean wasn't sorry for what he was about to do. He tugged at Roman's shorts and soon those as well were sent sailing to the floor.

Dean moaned as he welcomed the weight of Roman's naked body on top of him. God this felt so good. His hands wandered all over Roman's body and they were followed by his lips. He wanted to taste, touch and feel Roman to his heart's content.

He managed to get Roman on his back once more and trailed open mouth kisses down his body to his destination. Roman's cock laid thick and hard against his left thigh. Dean could smell the light scent of the precum as he lowered his face to it. He felt Roman's hands in his hair gripping it but not too tightly and then he sat up. Dean glanced up at him from underneath his brows and smirked. He licked his lips for show as his lips hovered right above the shaft. An impatient growl eminated from Roman along with a light tug in his hair. Dean was enjoying teasing him but he also looking forward to tasting him on his tongue.

He placed a suckling kiss to the bronze coloured member and a soft " fuck" escaped from Roman. This was going to be fun, Dean figured. He teased, kissed and licked all over the shaft until Roman nearly pulled a clump of his hair out by the roots before he took the head into his mouth. He placed his hands on Roman's thighs to brace himself as he sucked the thick shaft into his mouth. It took up all of the room in his mouth, not leaving him with much space to manoeuver. But he made it work. He slicked up Roman's shaft with his tongue and it made movement a lot easier. Up and down he went. Roman was moaning blissfully above him. He could feel his muscles twitching underneath his palms. His precum was leaking onto his tongue and Dean was swallowing it without a second thought.

Dean slipped his hands underneath Roman's thighs to cup his ass causing Roman to place his legs over Dean's shoulders. His nose touched the base above Roman's shaft and the bigger man released a rapid string of curse words. Dean laughed. It sent a humming vibration against Roman's cock which caused the man to moan and buck his hips. Dean had him good.

Dean could feel Roman's cock throbbing in his mouth when suddenly he was yanked up by his shoulders and onto Roman's chest.

" You were going to make me cum."

Before Dean could answer, Roman was kissing him deeply, tasting his own precum on Dean's tongue. He rolled Dean over onto his back and then he pulled opened the side table drawer and retrieved a bottle of lubrication and a wrapped condom.

Dean looked at the items on the bed and then back up at Roman. Some of his hair had escaped from the bun and was framing his face in a hapazard yet beautiful way. His rock solid body encased in tan caramel skin, punctuated with a nice fat cock was a picture of perfection.

" Are you waiting for an invitation?" Dean raised an eyebrow challenging him.

Roman chuckled as he picked up the bottle of lube and flipped the lid open. " So damn cocky." He applied the gel liberally to the first three fingers on his right hand. He then closed the lid.

Dean placed his left leg over Roman's right shoulder as the man pressed his body against his once more, his index finger pressing at his entrance. Roman smiled at him. " I'm going to fuck you so damn good." He kissed Dean again, stealing his breath a bit as he worked his fingers into him. Dean's arms wrapped around Roman's shoulders keeping him close. He remembered Seth as they kissed and Roman's fingers stretched him. Sleeping alone in the bedroom and completely clueless to the fact that his best friend was betraying him. Dean got jolted from his thoughts when Roman found that sensitive nub inside his body. He was lightly stroking it enough to feel good but not too good. Roman was fucking evil.

He heard the condom wrapper tearing and then Roman's fingers were out of him. He watched as Roman rolled the condom on over his ready shaft and then coated himself liberally with the lube. There was no turning back now.

The initial pain burned a bit as Roman pushed his way into him but eventually it subsided and he was moaning in pleasure as Roman's hips slapped against his. The cock was brushing his sweet spot just right and Dean could feel that euphoric bliss washing over him. Roman was alternating between kissing his lips and his body. So fucking good. His cock was being rubbed between the two bodies so he didn't even need to touch it. He wrapped his legs around Roman's waist to keep him in deep. He felt his balls tightening as the fire in his belly started to uncoil. Sex with Roman felt fucking amazing. Dean's fingers dugged into Roman's back as he came between them gasping hard and cursing the sweetness of Roman's dick.

He heard Roman mumble something, his hips speeding up, hitting his ass even harder. Lips panting against his neck. " Fuck Dean." That was all that Roman said as he came and rested on top of him. It took a moment or two to finally sink in. He and Roman had fucked. They had actually done it. His dick was still in his ass and Dean could feel the weight of it. And damn it all to hell if he wasn't thinking about doing it again.

* * *

Dean had stayed with Roman for a while until he had drifted off into a deep sleep. He had carefully eased out of bed and picked up his clothes and snuck out of the room and back into the one that he shared with Seth. After the endorphins had worn off, he had decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to spend the night with Roman knowing that Seth could be a light sleeper and if he woke up and saw that Dean wasn't in bed that he would come looking for him. He did not want Seth to catch him naked in bed in Roman. That was the worst possible scenario.

He dropped his shirt on the floor and pulled on his boxers before crawling into bed with Seth. He placed his arm around Seth's waist and instinctively he cuddled up against him pushing a leg between Dean's. He was still in deep sleep and Dean kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes wondering how he was going to get through the next day.

* * *

Seth awoke first the next morning to find himself in Dean's arms. It was nothing unusal about that but there was another person's arms that he preferred to be in. His boyfriend's. He slowly and quietly got out of bed without disturbing Dean and tip toed through the door and down the hallway.

He pushed opened Roman's bedroom door and saw that he was fast asleep with sheet thrown over his waist. Seth got on to the bed as silently as possible so as to not disturb him. His boyfriend was so damn hot as he slept, Seth thought. Even though he had to remind himself that technically they weren't official but although Seth saw no reason why they shouldn't be.

Seth slowly drew back the sheet that was covering Roman and nearly gasped out loud at what he saw. He didn't really expect Roman to be completely nude but he was. His eyes fixed on the soft cock that laid against his left thigh. He was soft but he still look quite thick to Seth and instantly his mouth started to water picturing all of the things that he wanted to do to it.

Seth brought his head down to it and immediately he could smell the distinctive scent of latex and semen mixed together. Seth paused. Did Roman have sex? But with who? He was sleeping and he was certain that it wasn't with Dean because obviously he had been with Seth the entire night as usual. Seth then reasoned that Roman had probably jerked himself off and didn't want to be bothered with the hassle of a clean up. Coming to that conclusion, Seth picked Roman's cock up with his left hand and sucked the soft cock into his mouth. He immediately decided that he liked the way how his man tasted.

Roman felt as if this was the most realistic dream ever. He was being given some fantastic, sloppy head, just the way he liked it. Dean's mouth was incredible. " Mmm baby. I like that." Those words fell out of his mouth in his sleep induced haze. He then felt the suction increase. This dream felt a little too real. He opened his eyes and looked down between his legs, expecting to see an auburn mop. Instead two distinctive shades of blonde and dark brown greeted him. What the fuck was going on? He had gone to bed with Dean but he woke up to Seth sucking him off. But he was doing a damn good job at it

" Seth?" Roman was still a bit groggy even though he could tell that he was quite hard in Seth's mouth.

Seth came off his dick with a wet pop grinning. " Good morning, Ro."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews and support. They do keep me motivated so please send them in. I think it's obvious by now that this story is going to be a bit longer than 10 chapters. But not by much!

My next broadcast is going to be about Character Development in writing if anyone is interested. The broadcasts are located on my tumblr and you can find its address on my profile page.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Roman blinked hard a couple of times but the image between his thighs did not change. Seth was there with his lips wet and so was his cock. How the hell did he fall asleep with Dean and wake up with Seth?

" Seth, what are you doing here?"

Seth smiled and ran his hands up and down Roman's thighs. " I decided to come and wake up my boyfriend." His voice purred out the words and Roman could not miss the excitement in it.

Dean had warned him. Seth really liked him. He was really starting to regret fooling around with him yesterday afternoon. Yes he did enjoy it but he wasn't taking Seth too seriously when he had said that he was his boyfriend. He thought that it had just been some loose flirty talk between them.

" Is something wrong, Ro?" Seth was now looking at him puzzled.

What could he possibly tell him? That he thought that he was quite attractive and he did like him quite fine but he preferred Dean over him? Roman looked at Seth who was starting to look quite uncomfortable and unsure of himself. No. He couldn't hurt Seth like that.

Roman shook his head. " Nah. Just surprised that's all." Seth still looked uncertain. He crooked his index finger at him. " Come here."

Seth crawled up to Roman and waited. Roman sat up and keenly observed him. Seth was certainly quite handsome with his golden skin and dark features. He pushed his left hand through Seth's tumble of bleached blonde curls, gripping the back of his head. He watched as Seth turned his head towards his arm as his eyes drifted closed and long, thick black eyelashes touched the tops of his cheek. A gentle kiss was placed on his wrist. There was a certain vulnerability about Seth underneath all of his bravado that pulled at Roman in that moment. This was probably another bad judgement call on his part but he gently pulled Seth forward and kissed him softly on his lips. A press of lips, nothing too deep but it still felt good as Seth kissed him back automatically. Roman pulled away a little as Seth's hands settled on his chest. Seth was now smiling at him. This wasn't good. He needed to stop leading on Seth because sooner or later he would find out about him and Dean and he didn't want any tension or misgivings between especially since they had to work together.

Seth kissed him again. Plucking at his lips softly. Honestly it felt really good to kiss him and he nearly got swept away into it again but he gently pushed Seth away.

" Seth, we can't."

Seth's mouth immediately twisted into a pout. " Why not?"

" Because I don't want to make things on this team complicated." That was the best that he could've come up with and it honestly didn't sound like much.

Seth of course looked skeptical. " But yesterday you said that you wanted to fuck me."

Shit. He had forgotten about that. He couldn't even blame it entirely on his dick. Even his brain thought that Seth looked like if he could be fun in the bedroom and as evidence by this morning's wake up call, he was quite bold.

Seth was studying him carefully. " You don't want to fuck me anymore?"

Fuck yes. Roman remembered all of the little noises that Seth made in his throat yesterday while they were going at it. Imagining those sounds with his dick deep inside of him, made his heart beat a little faster and his dick twitched.

" It's not that I don't want to fuck you." Roman sighed. He was naked. Seth was there and willing to go at his word. " It's just that doing so will make a mess of things."

Seth tried to shrug nonchalantly but it seemed a bit too much of an effort on his part. " It's just sex."

Roman didn't buy for a second Seth's indifference. " You know that it would be more than just that."

Seth's eyes darted guilty at him and then down at the bedsheets. " What you mean is, that you don't like me as much as I like you and this is your way of turning me down."

Roman was taken back by Seth's perceptiveness and couldn't find an immediate response. Seth was looking at him and was obviously hurt by Roman's silence.

Seth shuffled backwards. " I think I better go." He hopped off the bed and tightened the drawstring at the waist of his shorts.

" Seth, wait." He couldn't let Seth leave like this. He was right. In a way. He didn't like Seth as much as he had obviously liked him but he was starting to feel that way. There was something about Seth's vulnerabilty that drew him in and made him want to find out more about the man. But it would probably be futile. He couldn't have both Dean and Seth at the same time.

Seth however didn't wait. He just shook his head and walked out through the bedroom door.

* * *

Dean had just turned the coffee maker on when he felt a familiar pair of arms around his waist and a head resting on his shoulder. By the sound of the little sigh he knew that something was wrong.

" What's the matter Seth?" Dean turned around in Seth's embrace and was greeted with the most melancholy expression on Seth's face. " What happened babe?"

Seth sucked in a heavy breath as if he was trying to stop himself from crying. " Roman doesn't want me."

" How do you know?"

" He just told me." Seth rested his forehead on top of Dean's shoulder. " I just don't understand. Yesterday he told me that he wanted to fuck me and now today, he doesn't want to anymore."

It felt as if someone had poured cold water into Dean's veins. So Seth's sleep induced confession hadn't been entirely based on the medication. He kissed Seth's temple as he gently stroked his back. " Tell me what happened."

* * *

Dean was absolutely dumbfounded. So many thoughts and emotions swirling through his head. Seth and Roman had madeout. Then Roman had sex with him later that night and didn't say anything even though he had told him that Seth had feelings for him. He acted as if he was completely surprised by the notion even though he had a pretty good idea all along. Dean began to feel almost sick with disgust. He felt used and betrayed by Roman. Yet as he stroked Seth's hair, he also felt extremely guilty. He knew the reason that Roman turned Seth down was because of him. But Seth didn't know that and he didn't see how he could tell him without Seth hating him for the rest of his life. The coffee machine beeped behind him and Dean stretched an arm behind him to turn it off. He then held Seth tightly in his arms, kissing the top of his head. " Everything's going to be okay."

Roman had managed to get out of bed and pull on a pair of boxers. He could at least go and make some breakfast and see what Dean was up to. The main part of the house was open planned and as he turned the corner, a sight greeted him from the kitchen. Dean was embracing Seth whose head was resting on Dean's shoulder. He watched as Dean made comforting circular motions on Seth's back.

A sinking feeling just hit him in the gut. Seth had to have told Dean what had happened. He didn't even think about that. Of course Seth would. He and Dean were close. Now Dean would know about what he did behind his back and there was nothing about it that painted Roman in a favourable light.

He was just about to slip back behind the corner when Dean's eyes met his. There was no mistaking the absolute anger in those blue eyes. Roman swallowed hard. He had fucked up. Royally. He mouthed an ' I'm sorry' at Dean who just narrowed his eyes at him in return. Yup. He had definitely screwed up big time. It wouldn't be a good idea to go into the kitchen right now. He went back into his bedroom and got dressed. There was a nice breakfast cafe that was about a ten minute walk away. He would eat there today and try to formulate a plan on how to win Dean back and how to stop Seth from hating him.

* * *

" Hey." His fingers were slipping easily through Seth's soft brown curls. " How about I take you to breakfast?"

Seth lifted his head up a bit as if he was contemplating it. " Where?"

" There's this nice place in town that we passed when we were coming here."

" You mean the place that looked a Parisian cafe?"

" Yeah." Dean would bet that it would be as pricy as it looked from the outside. But right seeing as Seth's misery was partially his fault, he would suck it up.

" I guess that's acceptable." He pulled away from Dean but laced his fingers through his instead. He gave Dean's hand a gentle tug. " Let's go and get ready."

* * *

Dean was amazed at how many pastries Seth ordered. His mantra was usually that carbs were the devil. But looking at the plate that contained two large croissants, one of them half eaten, four macaroons, and a small round brioche loaf, he figured that his mantra had been shown the door for now. There was also small plate that held little containers of jam and butter. Dean's own meal looked far healthier with a salmon and spinach quiche with one mini croissant and a coffee.

Seth had opted to eat inside instead of outside on the patio with the nice looking french styled furniture. Dean watched as he sliced the half eaten croissant in half and generously applied jam down the center. Seth had to be feeling awful about what happened with Roman. Dean honestly didn't expect Seth to take Roman's rejection so hard. Seth was always one to just shrugged things off and keep it moving but the sadness that had taken over his features told him otherwise.

Dean was never really good at comforting people. Even though he tried harder with Seth, he still knew that he sucked at it. Also, he felt like biggest hypocrite in the world to be comforting Seth when he couldn't come clean to him. It was selfishness on his part really. He didn't want to come clean because he didn't want to risk losing him. He had feelings for Seth. He could at least admit that. He had feelings for Roman as well. Maybe one could call it human nature but he didn't want to give up either of them unless he was forced to.

" Stop staring at me." Seth took a bite of his croissant. " Your quiche is getting cold."

" Sorry." Dean took up his fork and cut off a piece of the quiche. " Just making sure that you're okay."

Seth just looked at him as he took another bite but he didn't answer.

* * *

Half an hour later they were climbing back into the SUV. Dean was driving. As soon as he had clicked his seatbelt in place, he felt Seth's hand on top of his. He looked up and saw that Seth had leaned over the console and his face was right in front of his. He closed his eyes as Seth kissed him. His lips sweet with the jam.

Seth ended the kiss but didn't pull too far back and kept his hand on top of Dean's. " Take care of me when we get home?" His breath softly caressing Dean's face.

It was in these sort of moments that he could never find the willpower to tell Seth no.

Dean nodded.

* * *

When Roman returned to the beach house from breakfast, he noticed that the car was gone. He settled down on the couch and turned on the television. He was still at a lost as to what to do about the situation. He was certain that Seth had told Dean about what had happened between them but he wasn't certain if Dean had told Seth about them. Dean had seem so adamant about protecting Seth from finding out about them that it was the only consolation that he had. However it probably looked in Dean's eyes that Roman wasn't sincere about him and had been playing both him and Seth. Everything was such a fucking mess. If there was a way that he could have both of them, he would. But from the look that Dean gave him this morning he knew that was just wishful thinking on his part.

His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. It appeared as though Dean and Seth were back. He stood up and nervously ran his hands down the sides of his shorts. He needed to clear the air between them even if this was going to be a painful conversation to have.

When Seth and Dean walked in, he felt the tension rise immediately in the room. Seth looked at him and looked away and Dean just held his gaze.

" Can I talk to you guys?"

" I'm busy." Seth huffed.

Roman's eyes pleaded with Dean's. " Dean, please?"

The auburn haired man stared at him for a few more seconds and then turned to Seth. " Go on. I'll be there shortly."

Seth glanced between the two of them and then placed on hand on Dean's shoulder. Before Dean could stop him, Seth grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a hard kiss. Dean knew that this was Seth lashing out at Roman in a passive aggressive manner.

Seth pulled away and smiled at him. " Don't keep me waiting too long." It was evident by Seth's tone to what he was referring to. He watched as Seth walked away before turning to Roman.

The older man was now looking at him as if he wanted an explanation from Dean. Now how the fuck was he going to explain to Roman what was going on between him and Seth?

* * *

A/N: So many shenanigans in this chapter. Are you guys keeping up? It's day four, morning time. Now how is Dean going to explain this to Roman?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dean tapped his fingers against his collarbone nervously while he kept his eyes on the ground. How the hell was he going to explain that kiss between him and Seth? Did he honestly think that he would've been able to keep his dalliances with Seth a secret forever?

" What the hell was that?"

" What the hell was what?" Dean looked at Roman wide eyed and innocent.

However, from the expression on Roman's face it was clear that he wasn't buying it. " You know exactly what I mean." Roman placed his hands on his hips. " You two planning on fucking later?"

Dean shrugged. " Yeah something like that."

Roman stared at him increduously. " Are you fucking with me right now Dean?"

" Nope."

Roman shook his head. " I don't understand. I thought that we had something."

Dean raised his eyebrow. " You're one to talk. You told Seth that you wanted to fuck him."

" But I didn't!"

" And that makes everything okay?" Dean sneered. " I told you last night that Seth had feelings for you and you acted as if you didn't know and then you turn around and hurt him."

Roman took a step closer to Dean who squared his shoulders and stood his ground. " So which one are you mad at me for? For wanting to sleep with Seth or for hurting his feelings?"

Dean clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. " Both."

" What?" Roman was now looking at him as if he was crazy. " That doesn't even make any sense."

" Yes it does." Dean countered. " You made it seem as if you only wanted me but as soon as my back is turned you're trying to get into Seth's pants. And then when he tries to give himself to you, you just drop him like he's nothing."

" I turned him down because I was leading him on." Roman sighed exasperatedly. " Yes I can admit that I do like him but I like you more." The last part was spoken like an admittance of defeat. His brown eyes was now looking at Dean in a way that they shouldn't because it was making him feel a way that made him cool his anger. " I like you Dean." Roman came in even closer so that their chests were almost touching. " And I fucked up. I'm sorry."

Dean rolled his eyes. " You fucked up royally. And -" Dean lost his train of thought when Roman took his hand in his and raised it up to his lips and kissed the back of it. " Don't do shit like that." Dean growled through his teeth. " I'm still mad at you." But he didn't pull his hand out of Roman's grasp.

Roman chuckled softly and tugged the hand that he was holding softly so that Dean was pressed up against him. Roman's free hand grasped the back of Dean's head.

" Nuh uh. You don't get off the hook that ..." The rest of Dean's words were lost in a mumble as Roman kissed him and took his sweet time while doing so. Dean sighed into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and the other man held him comfortably around the waist. Their tongues were curling gently around each other in a way that Dean found incredibly hot but completely unfair at the same time. How dare Roman kiss him like this when he was in the middle of being mad at him. The adrenaline from his anger mixing with the passion from the kiss was turning him on beyond belief. He would definitely like to have angry make up sex with Roman. Shit. He needed to focus. He still had to hash somethings out with him but maybe a bit later.

Eventually they pulled away from the kiss. Dean was pleased to see how nicely kiss swollen Roman's lips were. Dean shook his head. " I can't stand you."

Roman chuckled in response. " I'm sure it pains you to be in my presence right now."

" To the depths of my soul."

A soft laugh from Roman and then silence. Next an errant finger stroking the side of his face. Dean closed his eyes momentarily. Roman just gently touching him like that felt good. Like a feather against his skin.

" So what's going on between you and Seth?"

Dean opened his eyes. He should've known that it wouldn't have been that easy. " We uh ..." he trailed off and sheepishly looked down at the floor.

" Y'all gonna fuck?" Roman finished for him.

" We plan to." Dean replied looking up but not directly at Roman.

He could feel Roman's eyes on him searching for something. " This isn't the first time for the two of y'all is it?"

Dean shoved his hands into the pants pocket. " No."

Roman took a short step back away from him. " How long as this been going on?"

Dean could feel the tide shifting. " That isn't important."

" Dean." He could hear the low warning in Roman's voice that he was beginning to get pissed off.

Dean sighed in defeat. " Since FCW."

" What?" Roman barely contained himself from shouting. Eyes wide in shock as he barely processed what Dean had told him. " You guys have been fucking from back then?"

" Yeah." Dean watched as Roman paced up and down the living room floor.

" I knew that something was going on between the two of you. Why did you guys lie to me?" Roman crossed his arms and fixed Dean with an accusatory gaze. " I asked both of you if something was going on and both of y'all denied it."

" It's just sex Roman." Dean tried to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal even though he knew that it was more than that. At least on his end.

Roman didn't look as if he believed him. " It's not just sex. You have feelings for him. I know you do even though you try to deny it." Roman pushed some strands of hair off his face. " So let me ask you this. What do you want from me?"

Dean swallowed hard. He didn't know how to answer that question. " I... uh..." Well this was new. He was never one to be lost for words.

Roman could obviously tell that he was flustered. " I don't know." That was the truth. He didn't know.

" You don't know what you want from me yet you're sleeping with me knowing that your best friend has feelings for me?" Roman worried his bottom lip with the edge of his teeth. " That's pretty messed up. Unless you've already told him about us?"

Dean shook his head. " No I haven't." He felt the shame rising in him. " He would hate me if I do."

" And that would be the worst thing in the world for you, wouldn't it?" When Dean avoided his gaze and didn't reply, Roman got his answer. " Look Dean, I don't want to come between you and Seth. I know that his friendship means a lot to you. So um..." Roman took a couple steps back. " This is me backing off." He held up his hands as if he was surrendering. " I won't pressure you anymore."

No, this was not what Dean wanted. How could Roman back off after the great sex they had last night? He needed more of that in his life now that he had tasted it. " I don't want that Ro."

" Dean, honestly. I don't think you know what the hell you want." Roman gave a short laugh and shook his head. He started walking towards the patio. " When you've made up your mind, let me know."

* * *

When Dean walked into the bedroom, Seth was sitting crosslegged on the bed playing a game on his tablet. " What did he say?" He didn't look up from the game as Dean sat next to him.

" That he likes you." Instantly Seth perked up and paused the game. That hopeful look on his face made Dean feel even worse. " But he's sorry for leading you on and that he didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Seth pouted. Then frowned. " But if he likes me then why did he turn me down? Is there someone else in his life?"

Here it was. The day that he had to look Seth in the eye and lie to him. " Not that I know of."

Seth looked utterly perplexed. " So why did he turn me down?"

Dean took the tablet gently out of Seth's hand and placed it on the side table. He toed off his shoes as he placed his hands on either side of Seth's waist. " Don't know." Dean pressed a kiss into the side of Seth's neck. He started peppering kisses up and down the thick column. " I would never turn you down."

Seth had eased down on to his back and Dean was between his legs hovering above him. " I know." He grabbed the sides of Dean's head and brought him down for a kiss. " You like me too much."

* * *

Seth had been asleep now for the past half an hour after taking one of his pills. He didn't seem as upset as he had been earlier that morning but Seth was never one for having people seeing him at his worst, not even him. Dean brushed a kiss over his forehead as Seth clung to him while he slept.

Seth was right. He did like him too much. He didn't know when or how it started but Seth did mean something to him but he didn't really think that it was reciprocated on Seth's end. Well sure, Seth seemed to like him more than he did other people. He confided a lot in him. When they were having sex, he never held back and was completely raw with emotion. When he was thrusting into him an hour ago and he watched as Seth's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and listened to his gasps and cries, he felt as if he was being pulled in even more.

Which was why he was so confused about the other desire that he was having right now to go to Roman. It now felt as if having Seth wasn't enough. His mind kept on replaying over and over the kiss that they had shared in the living room. It had felt so good. He needed to experience that again.

Slowly, he eased Seth off of him and on to the bed so as not to wake him up. As quietly as possible he slipped on a grey sweatpants and left the bedroom.

Surprisingly he found Roman still on the patio sitting in a chair with one leg up on the wooden railing. Roman observed him warily as he came in front of him blocking his view. Roman had asked him what he wanted from him. Dean couldn't put it into words but he could show him.

He took both of Roman's hands in his and pulled gently on them. Roman got the hint and stood up. Dean stepped back until his back butted the railing. He placed Roman's hands around his waist while his arms embraced his shoulder. He closed his eyes and went for it. He kissed him softly at first but Roman didn't respond to it so he pressed his lips harder and increased the ante until Roman was kissing him back. These kisses were hot, fast paced, even a little bit sloppy. But Dean couldn't stop. He couldn't help himself. He wanted it all. His tongue licking around Roman's mouth trying to find every crevice. Hands were roaming up and down his bare back until they settled on his ass and he felt Roman lifting him up to sit on the railing. His hands were in Roman's hair as well making a complete mess of it. He wanted Seth but he desired Roman as well and damn it all he was going to have both of them until he couldn't any longer. Roman was in between his legs and pressed up against body. Dean could feel the man's hardness against his inner thigh. Good. He wanted this as badly as he did.

There were gasping of breaths and the sound of wet lips smacking against each other. Dean didn't think that they would ever going to stop, not that he wanted to. His hand was now making it's way down Roman's torso, making a beeline to his crotch. Maybe he could convince Roman to fuck him right here on the railing. He didn't care who was walking by. His fingers slipped underneath the waistband of Roman's shorts. He could feel the heat eminating from his goal.

" Dean! What the fuck are you doing?"

* * *

A/N: Oh boy! Sethie caught them red handed. Day 4 morning continues.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Time stood still in that moment.

Seth had caught him. Very much red handed so to speak with his hand down the front of Roman's pants. His heart started to beat faster, drumming against his chest cavity. This couldn't be happening. This was the worst possible way that he could've been caught.

He eased his hand out of Roman's pants feeling both sets of eyes on him. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

" Dean!" Seth marched up to him, his hair disheveled from sleep. His pants slung low on his hips and wearing a black tank top that Dean was sure was his. But his brown eyes were wild and furious. Filled with questions. " What are you doing?"

" Um..." Dean eased down from the railing as Roman stepped aside. " I thought you were sleeping."

" Is that what you were doing? Waiting until I fell asleep to make moves on my man?" Seth was right up in his face. " You're a piece of shit Ambrose."

" Well technically, he isn't your man." Fuck it. He seemed to have lacked the inability to keep his mouth closed. Nothing that he was saying was right.

Seth couldn't believe his ears. " And that makes it alright? You knew how I felt about him." Seth took a step back breathing heavily. " You fucking knew." The anger disappeared from Seth's eyes and it was replaced with hurt and betrayl. " You're my best friend." His voice pleading for answers. " How could you do this?"

Dean felt lower than a piece of gum stuck to the bottom of his shoe. " Seth, I'm sorry." The words sounded useless as they came out of his mouth.

" No you don't mean that." Seth shook his head. " I fucking asked you if you knew if he was seeing anyone and you lied to my face." Seth glanced over to Roman. " Both of you lied to me. Made me look like a fucking idiot."

" No Seth." Dean took a step closer to him. " We didn't mean for this to happen. It just did."

" What the fuck you mean it just did?" Seth was back to being angry again. " You tripped and fell on his lips?"

Dean looked away guilty and Seth swallowed hard. " This isn't the first time." Realization coming across his face. " Did you fuck him Dean?"

Dean nervously worried his bottom lip with his teeth. " Seth, let's talk about this." He reached out his hand to place it on Seth's shoulder but he knocked it away with a hard slap.

" Answer me Dean. Did you fuck Roman?" Seth's entire body was tense. Dean could see the veins straining in Seth's neck. His fists clenched tight.

Dean glanced at Roman who was only standing up there with his arm folded across his chest with an unreadable expression on his face watching him. He looked back down at the floorboards in the patio and then nodded his head slowly.

" Oh my fucking god!" Seth exclaimed. " You're such a fucking piece of shit Ambrose. I trusted you. I confided in you and you didn't give one fuck about me."

" That not true Seth," Dean protested. " I do care about you Seth. You have to believe that."

" I don't have to believe shit!" Seth stormed back into the living room. He picked the car keys up from off the coffee table.

" Seth were are you going? You can't drive. You're too riled up." Dean said as he followed behind Seth.

" Don't you fucking tell me what to do Ambrose." He kept on calling him Ambrose, like if they were strangers now meeting for the first time. Seth stamped his foot and released a cry of frustration. " I swear to god if you don't leave me alone I'm going to punch you into next week."

That made Dean step back a bit. He had never seen Seth so angry before and it felt even worse having it directed at him. He had caused this entire thing. He watched as Seth shoved his feet into his sneakers without bothering to tie the laces.

" You're nothing but trash." That was Seth's last remark as he stormed out of the door and Dean could hear as he marched down the steps. A few seconds later he heard the car engine and the scratch of gravel as Seth tore out of the parking space.

The sudden quietness of the house weighed down on him. He had fucked up many times in life before but this was the one that really got him. Seth was right. He was a piece of shit for what he had been doing behind his back. He crossed that line that you're never suppose to cross as a friend and no matter how many times he said that he was sorry he couldn't make it go away. Seth was his best friend and he had betrayed him in the worst way possible and now he felt sick to his stomach over it. He never had a friend like Seth before. He was beyond talented in the ring, handsome, spunky and full of drive and in his own way challenged Dean to be better in every aspect of life. Now he had lost him and it was all his own doing.

" Dean?"

He turned around slowly to see Roman standing there observing him. He shrugged his shoulders. " I fucked up."

Roman looked at him compassionately. " I think we both did."

But Dean shook his head. " No I really fucked up. I'm his best friend. I'm suppose to protect him not hurt him." He could feel tears burning his eyes. He was so angry at himself.

He felt Roman pulling him into an embrace and he allowed it, resting his head on the broad shoulder. He needed this as much as he hated to admit it to himself. Sometimes in life he needed someone to hold him when everything had gone awry. Because no matter how many times he told himself that he didn't need anyone, it didn't kill the longing from deep down inside. Even though it was the man who was at the center of him and Seth falling out was the one holding him. He squeezed Roman even tighter.

* * *

It was late evening now and Seth still hadn't returned. Dean was curled up on the couch next to Roman who had one arm around him. His half eaten sandwich that Roman had made was on a plate on the coffee table in front of him.

" I'm worried Ro."

" I'm sure that Seth's fine." He gave Dean's shoulder a reassuring rub.

" But he was so angry when he left. I doubt he took his wallet. Suppose something happened to him and no one knows who he is and who to contact?" Dean lifted his head up. His blue eyes filled with worry.

" Dean, don't think the worse. Seth might be angry but he isn't stupid." He rubbed Dean's shoulder again. " But listen, we have to talk about what we're going to do."

" About what?"

" About us."

Dean looked a bit apprehensive. " What about us? Is there even an us?"

Roman shrugged. " In a way I guess. I mean I still do like you. Do you still like me?"

" Yeah." Dean rested his chin on Roman's shoulder.

" So where do we go from here? We still need to be in a group for work."

" I dunno." Dean shifted his head so that it laid against his friend's shoulder.

" And there's the fact that you like Seth even if you don't want to admit it." Roman gently teased him.

Dean groaned. " Alright. I do like him. A lot. I can't help it." He admitted the last part as if he was annoyed with himself.

" Well you do know him better than anyone. Plus there's the fact that you've been sleeping with him for over a year. As I had said a couple of days ago, y'all are practically boyfriends without the titles."

" I don't think Seth would even consider me an aquaintance after this." Dean mumbled into Roman's shirt.

" Don't say that. Plus Seth's also mad at me. I did lead him on and I shouldn't have. But I guess I don't have to tell you how appealing he is." Roman released a frustrated sigh. " He's such a good kisser. And he's great at sucking cock too."

Dean perked up. " Seth sucked your dick?"

Roman nodded. " Yeah, this morning. That's how he woke me up."

" The best way to wake up."

" I'll say." Roman laughed at the friendly smack he received from Dean on his torso.

After they had quietened, Dean raised his head and studied Roman. " Are you only interested in Seth physically? Because he deserves more than that."

" Honestly right now, it's all I know." Roman admitted. " Strange enough, he's a tougher nut to crack than you are. He acts as if he's impenetrable and that he's always ahead of the game. I don't think that I can measure up to that. I hardly ever see him with his guard down so I honestly don't know what I'm getting with him."

" Don't give up on him," Dean advised. " When Seth lets you in, it's totally worth it." And don't fuck it up like I did, Dean scolded himself.

* * *

It was dusk when they heard the scratching of tires outside. Dean bounced up from the couch and ran to the door and opened it. Seth was getting out of the car looking no worse for wear.

" Seth!" Dean called out to him but the younger man ignored him and started walking down the beach.

Dean stared longingly at the retreating figure before heading back inside. Roman was coming out of his bedroom in a lightweight grey sweatshirt and shorts. He smelled fresh from his shower.

" Seth's back."

" Did you get to talk to him?" Roman inquired.

Dean shook his head. " Nope. He started walking down the beach. It's safe to say that he's still upset."

He drew Dean in and kissed his forehead. " Just give him some time. I'm sure that he just needs some time alone to sort out his feelings."

* * *

" He's been out there for over two hours." Dean complained as he leaned back against Roman. They were standing in the patio looking at the lump in the darkness all the way down the beach.

Roman rubbed his shoulders sympathetically. " I'm gonna go talk to him."

" Are you sure?"

" Well out of the two of us I think he might hate me a little less."

Dean sighed. He hated the idea of Seth hating him but Roman was probably right. " Yeah, I guess."

Roman was walking along the beach with a blanket tucked under one arm and bottled water in the other hand. A protein bar in his pocket. He had no idea what he was even going to say to Seth but he knew that if this team was going to survive in the WWE that they all had to be on the same page by tomorrow.

Seth nearly jumped when the blanket was wrapped around his shoulders. Then a water bottle was in front his face. He took it as his companion sat next to him on the sand. He unscrewed the cover and took a sip of the water. He did need it. His throat was dry and he was cold, so he welcomed the blanket as well.

Roman didn't say anything as Seth drank the water and continued to stare at the now dark ocean. Occasionally he could feel the spries against his skin. The fresh, salty air was invigorating. He pulled the protein bar out of his pocket and offered it to Seth. He could see the younger man peering at the package in the darkness.

" It's the coconut flavour."

At that, Seth finally took it out of his hand. Roman smiled to himself. Seth would've refused it if it wasn't the flavour that he wanted.

Silence fell between them once more as Seth ate his snack. He wasn't talking to him but he wasn't trying to kill him either so that was good.

When Seth finished eating, Roman decided that it was then time for him to speak as an almost full moon was rising in the sky. He stretched out his legs, looking at his sneakers clad feet in front of him.

" Seth, I know that you're pretty mad at us right now and you have every right to be. I'm not going to speak for Dean because only he can do that. I'm just going to speak for me, okay?" He turned to face him but Seth kept his eyes on the waves but he was visibly tense in his body.

" First off, I'm sorry. I didn't want you catch me and Dean like that but honestly I didn't even know how to tell you so maybe it was meant to happen to get the truth out there." Seth didn't react and kept his eyes focused. " Look honestly, I'm attracted to you. Physically." He added on slowly. " Because honestly I don't feel like if I know the real you. You're so, I don't know, so sure of yourself and confident. Ya know, kinda perfect and I don't think I can measure up to that." Seth finally looked at him but his face remained neutral. " The only time I didn't see that was when we were at the hospital and you told me that you were scared that you weren't going to be able to wrestle anymore. It was like the first time I ever saw you afraid of something and I could finally relate to you."

" I on the hand have lots of fears." Roman confessed. " Sometimes I don't even know what I'm doing here. Like what if I'm not ready for the main roster? What if I make the group look bad? I know the company has a lot of faith in me but sometimes it's hard to have faith in yourself." He had never admitted that out loud to anyone before and maybe Seth would think him weak for it but he was only human.

" You'll do fine." It was the first words that Seth had spoken to him. There wasn't much warmth in them but at least it was a start.

" Really? You think so?"

Seth pulled the blanket tighter around him. " Yeah you got lots of potential and you learn quickly. It'll be fine."

" Thanks for the vote of confidence." Roman smiled to himself. " So I told you something about me. Tell me something about you. I want to get to know you."

Seth didn't speak immediately but eventually he did. " Well today I caught my best friend making out with the guy that I had liked for a year."

" Yeah that must have sucked." Roman tried to joke to lighten the mood.

" It did. It didn't expect that." Seth's voice fell and he look at the sand on the ground between his knees. " Not from them. I didn't think that they would ever do that to me."

The somber tone of Seth's voice wiped the smile from off of Roman's face.

" I didn't think that they would ever hurt me like that but I was wrong." Seth suddenly flung the empty plastic bottle at the ocean and waited as it made a resounding splash in the water. " I was so fucking wrong." He turned to look at Roman. " I don't think that I can ever forgive them for it." Roman swallowed hard. He didn't know that it was that serious.

" Seth, I'm so sorry." Roman's eyes pleaded with Seth's. " I know that words probably don't mean much to you but honestly I never meant to hurt you."

" But you did!" Seth shouted. " Why couldn't you guys just be honest with me? I mean, I really put myself out there for you and one day you're into me and the next you turn me down. Do you have any idea how stupid I felt afterwards? I mean for god's sake I woke you up with a fucking blowjob and to know that you were just pitying me... god!" Seth yelled in frustration.

" No Seth." Roman grabbed Seth by both wrists, he had to listen to him. " I was not pitying you. It was me who was feeling like an idiot for leading you on okay? You didn't deserve that." Seth's face was tilted upwards with defiance. " You got to believe me. Of course I still desired you but I couldn't fuck you with a clean conscience. I couldn't treat you like if you were nothing more than a fuck to me. You didn't deserve that." His adrenaline was running high through his veins. He had just told Seth nothing more than the truth.

" Do you mean that?" Seth still looked a bit skeptical.

" Of course I do." Roman wedge his thumbs into the fist that Seth had made with his fingers until he could finally hold Seth's hand in his. " I wouldn't be here fighting for you if I didn't."

" You're fighting for me?" Seth cocked his head to aside, his voice filled with wonderment.

" There's something about you Rollins," Roman felt himself blushing and laughed nervously. " There's just something about you that I like and it's more than just your ass."

Roman placed Seth's hands on his lap and covered them with his own. " So give me another chance to make it up to you?"

Seth chewed on his bottom lip nervously. " What about Dean?"

Roman shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. We'll have to work something out. I mean we both like him." He noticed Seth turning his head away.

He playfully shook his arm. " C'mon admit it. I know you do. That's why you bought the bacon. It's why you don't like it when Dean's mad at you. Because you have feelings for him."

" You know, I'm beginning not to like this getting to know me business. It's working out a bit too well for you."

Roman laughed and Seth smiled too. Roman leaned in towards Seth testing the waters so to speak. He didn't move. He cupped Seth's jaw with his hand. " C'mere." He drew Seth's face towards his own and the closed his eyes before kissing him gently. He could taste the saltiness of the spries on Seth's lips and used the tip of his tongue to lick them away. Seth gasped and Roman used that opportunity to slide the tip of his tongue into Seth's mouth and he hesistantly sucked on it before pulling away as Roman placed a final kiss against his lips.

" Seth, I promise to make it up to you."

" Really?"

" Yes." Roman nodded.

Seth had a conniving grin on his face. " Well I did get a speeding ticket when I left here today." He looked at Roman expectantly.

Roman laughed at Seth's gall. " Consider it paid."

Seth smiled.

Roman was about to pull him in for another kiss when there was another interruption.

" Seth? Can I talk to you?"

Both Seth and Roman jumped at the sound of the voice. Looking up they saw Dean standing there looking quite miserable.

* * *

A/N: The blow up, apologies and now I wonder what Seth and Dean have to say to each other?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The moonlight bounced off the top of Dean's hair as he stood there looking down at the duo. Roman was still holding Seth's jaw as he was about to kiss him again. He could feel the tension rising from Seth again and he let go of him. Seth's jaw became clenched and his lips disappearing into a tight line.

Dean dropped onto his knees in front of him. He looked as if he wanted to touch Seth but he wouldn't dare to without permission. " Seth, please." He was begging. Roman could hear it in his voice and he was certain that Seth could hear it too.

" Seth I know I fucked up big time alright? I'm not going to make excuses for what I did but just hear me out okay?" Even though Dean wasn't talking to him, Roman felt badly for him.

Seth took his time but eventually he shifted away from Roman and sat cross legged facing Dean. He pulled the blanket tightly around him. " Okay."

Dean sucked on his bottom lip nervously as he looked at Seth before he spoke. He knew that whatever he said would either break their friendship completely or help to rebuild it. But the truth was that he had to be completely honest with Seth. He owed him that.

" Seth, I was completely in the wrong." Dean sat back on his heels and rested his hands on top of his thighs. " I went about everything all wrong. I should have told you how I felt about Roman. I should have told you that he was hitting on me." At that Seth's face fell a bit and a sharp pang hit Dean in the center of his chest. He didn't mean to make Seth feel any worse. " But I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you in a way because I knew how much you liked him."

Seth turned his head away in the opposite direction to face the empty side of the beach. Obviously he was not moved by Dean's speech.

" Seth," Dean's voice pleaded. " Sethie." At the mention of his personal nickname between the two of them Seth turned back towards him with his eyes narrowed. " Remember when we first hooked up?" Seth's gaze remained steady and unwavering but there was a flicker in his eye and Dean knew that he remembered.

" We were at my apartment in Florida." Dean gave a half hearted chuckle as he recalled the incident. " We were both tipsy and flirting with each other. You didn't know this but I had this stupid little crush on you." Roman noticed Seth's eyes widening a bit at that bit of information but Dean didn't notice because he was looking at his lap. " Then you kissed me and..." Roman could tell that Dean was blushing a bit which was unusual in itself because he didn't figure Dean to be the blushing type. " Well you know how that ended."

Dean looked up. His face etched with a strange mix of fear and concern. " I've never had a friendship like yours Seth. It means a lot to me. I don't want to lose you."

Roman could tell that Seth was softening a bit even if it was against his better judgement but it didn't mean that he had actually forgiven him.

" You really hurt me Dean." Seth finally said after long lull of silence. Dean instantly looked even more remourseful. " You really did."

Roman started to feel as if he was intruding on something personal between the two men and that he should leave them alone and let them hash it out in private. He started to get to his feet but Seth fixed him with a look that made him sit right back down.

" No Rome. You need to hear this too." Seth took in a deep breath before he continued. " I trusted you Dean. I thought that there wasn't anything that I couldn't tell you." Seth hesitated. " And I thought that there wasn't anything that you couldn't tell me." Dean bit his bottom lip and looked downright ashamed of himself and Roman felt for him. " I don't normally open myself up to people like that and I knew that you didn't either so I thought that our trust was unbreakable because neither of us wanted to get hurt." Seth's fingers dugged into the blanket. " But I was wrong." He looked at Dean with his hurt brown eyes searching his face. " Why did you do this to us?"

This was worse than the countless times he had been sent to the principal's office. Worse than when his mother had scolded him as a child. Worse than all of the indy matches he worked to only get stiffed with no pay in the end. Why did he throw away the beautiful friendship he had with Seth for the hope of something with Roman. " I don't know." That was the damn truth right there. He didn't know. He saw the tightening of Seth's jaw. He didn't blame him. It was a poor, pathetic answer. Insulting really.

Dean clawed at his jeans creating white lines on the denim fabric. He had to say something. " I started to like him after you did and it just felt wrong because it was kinda like you called dibs first. I didn't say anything because I didn't want it to be like we were competing to be with the same guy because I didn't want anything or anyone to come between us. I thought those feelings would go away on their own. But they didn't."

He was rambling now. Just talking in circles. He could feel himself losing Seth and he couldn't let that happen.

He grabbed Seth by the hips and dragged him forward on the sand until their knees butted.

" Dean..." Seth started.

" No Seth." He shook his head. His thumbs were underneath the blanket and Seth's t-shirt touching his soft skin. " Let me finish." He exhaled an audible sigh. " I completely fucked up but I would be damned if I lost you. You're my best friend." A wry grin appeared on his lips. " You're more than my best friend." His voice getting softer. " We do things and you make me feel things that a man shouldn't feel for his friend." His thumbs were rubbing light circles over Seth's flesh.

He heard a gasp hitch in Seth's throat, eyes fluttering shut briefly before reopening. " Dean." Seth's hands closed over Dean's wrists but he didn't pull his hands off his body. Dean rested his forehead against Seth's. The blanket had slipped half way down Seth's back. From Roman's point of view they were just looking at each other. A telepathic communication in eye movements and faint gasps. Finally Seth casted his eyes downwards heaving a huge sigh. " I can't."

Dean closed his eyes briefly as the words sank in and a sense of loss over came him. Seth's fingers were threading through the short hair at the nape of Dean's neck. He felt Seth's words breathed against his lips. " I don't know if I can trust you like that again."

He tightened his grip around Seth's waist as the words sank in. He had lost Seth's trust. He swallowed around the rising lump in his throat. He could feel Seth's fingers lightly stroking the back of his neck.

" I can forgive you Dean." Seth shifted a bit so that he could kiss Dean's cheek. " Because even now I can't be angry at you even though I'm trying." He laughed weakly. " But I don't know if I can trust you as deeply as I did before." Dean nodded as if he understood. He looked as if he had received a lifetime prison sentence. He somberly picked up the fallen blanket and wrapped it around Seth's shoulders tucking it over his elbows.

" I don't want you to get cold." He explained as he finished his task.

Dean cared about him. He never did stop Seth realized. Even though their trust had been broken he could never completely give up on Dean. He didn't have it in him. He used his hand to turn Dean's face towards him and kissed him. Dean's return kiss actually felt a bit hesitant but Seth kissed him firmly to reassure him that he wanted this. It worked as Dean pulled him into a tight embrace and deepened the kiss.

Roman felt like an outsider as he watched the proceedings. The waves were background music as he watched Seth and Dean kiss. He could clearly see the passion and intensity in their movements. They needed this and each other. They had said everything to each other except the one thing that was clearly obvious to him. That they loved each other. The way how Dean was sucking on Seth's lips and how tightly Seth was holding on to him told him all that he needed to know. He was an outsider in this situation really. He had unintentionally caused an unmendable break in their relationship and he felt terrible about it. He felt as if he was pushing himself into a space where he didn't belong.

" Roman?"

He was a bit startled when he heard his name called. He didn't realize how lost in thought he was. Seth was looking at him and motioned with his hand that he wanted him to come closer.

He shuffled in, noticing that Seth was practically sitting in Dean's lap with Dean's arm around his waist.

" What's the matter?" Seth asked. He looked quite concerned.

" I'm really sorry for coming in between you guys." He practically blurted out. " I didn't mean to cause all of this in your friendship. If I had known I would've -" Roman's sentence got cut off but not because he had ran out of words. But because Seth was kissing him. Seth's lips and mouth were everything he thought as he sighed into the kiss as his hand firmly held the back of Seth's head.

When it was over Seth pulled back from him and smiled. " I think the three of us need to sort some things out." He looked from Roman to Dean and found no opposition. " Okay, so obviously we're all attracted to each other right?" Dean and Roman nodded. " So there's no need to hide it really. Well at least when we're alone."

" So you're saying that it would be okay if we all got with each other?" Disbelief was clear in Roman's voice.

Seth shrugged his shoulders underneath the blanket as he sat on Dean's lap. " Well to tell you the truth Ro, I wasn't going to stop fucking Dean even if we did hook up."

Roman's mouth dropped open in astonishment and Seth laughed. " What can I say? I like variety."

Then Dean spoke up. " You're only saying that until you get to fuck him. Then it's going to be bye bye Dean."

Seth raised a skeptical eyebrow. " Really? His dick is that good huh?"

Dean nodded with a knowing grin. Roman was glad that it was dark out so that no one could see how red his face was turning.

Seth eyed Roman appreciatively while the tip of his tongue stuck out between his lips. " We'll just have to see about that."

He turned back to Dean as he started to get up off the sand. " See this is what I mean about breaking our trust. If you had told me that you'd liked him, we could've figured out a way how to double team him."

Dean got up off the sand as well and dusted off his jeans. " Oh. That is a pretty good idea. I didn't think about that."

Seth laced his fingers through with Roman's who was standing next to him. " That's why you need me around."

Roman was just glad that they were back to normal again even if they were talking about him like if he wasn't there. The three of them were walking down the beach back to the beachhouse. At least this long emotional night was finally coming to an end.

When they reached the steps of the beachhouse, Dean hopped in front of them and to Roman's surprised, kissed him in front of Seth.

" Hey!" He felt Seth pushing them apart. " Stop kissing my man."

Dean grinned mischievously. " He's my man too." He winked at Roman. " He isn't your man officially until you sleep with him."

Roman just stared at Dean incredulously. Was Dean really setting him up to sleep with Seth?

Seth pursed his lips. " Well that is a good point." Seth stepped in front of him and it was quite easy to see that he had lots of salicious thoughts running through his mind. " How about it Ro?" Seth slung an arm around his neck. He found his hand cupping Seth's ass through his shorts and he wasn't sure if it had been Seth or Dean who had put it there. " Think I can ride you better than Dean?"

Roman swallowed hard.

* * *

A/N: Seth and Dean make up and it looks like Roman might be getting some Seth action. Two more chapters left!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Roman stood there nervously with his hand awkwardly on Seth's ass. The younger man stood there wide eyed and looking at him expectantly. He didn't know how to answer that question.

Dean stepped up and placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. " Go easy on him. You have to ease him into this gently or he's gonna get scared."

Seth raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a step back from Roman. " Really? That's interesting. Any other tips I should know about?"

Dean looked at Roman and smirked and back at Seth. " Come on. I'll fill you in while you get ready."

Dean slung an arm around Seth's shoulders and the two walked up the stairs quite amicably as if they didn't have a big disagreement for the entire day while poor Roman stood at the bottom of the stairs just watching them, wondering what had he gotten himself into.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of his bed as he watched Seth searching through his suitcase for something to wear as he kept the towel from his shower wrapped around his waist.

Seth pulled out a skimpy pair of black high cut briefs and smiled. " Perfect."

He pulled them on underneath the towel and then dropped the towel on the floor. Dean admired Seth's trim muscular body in the underwear that showed off nearly half of his ass. Seth always looked good in anything that he wore.

" So what do you think?" Seth turned around in front of him.

" I don't think that they're going to be on you for long."

Seth beamed at the answer.

Seth turned to leave the bedroom when Dean stopped him.

" Seth, wait a minute."

Seth's hand was on the doorknob as Dean walked up to him.

Dean rested his hand against the door. " Seth, are we okay?"

He really needed to know the answer to this. Yes things had blown over so to speak but what Seth had said to him on the beach had stuck to him. He needed to know that he still had his best friend.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. He shifted his weight from one leg to the next. " I don't know." As he spoke he kept his eyes fixed over Dean's shoulder. " You really did hurt me Dean."

" I'm so sorry." He pulled Seth into an embrace and he was thankful when Seth allowed it. He had never apologized so often for something before. But at least Seth was holding him back and feeling him this close against him felt good. It gave him a bit of hope. He kissed his forehead. " I will never hurt you again."

Seth pulled back a bit to look at him. He studied Dean's face for a bit before he spoke. " I just need some time, okay?" He slowly slid his hand over Dean's bare shoulder down his bicep to his forearm, over his wrist and finally lacing his fingers through with Dean's. " I want to be able to fully trust you again but..." Seth sighed exasperatedly. " I just don't know what it's going to take for me to get over this."

Dean swallowed hard as he nodded his head slowly. " I understand." He had no right to ask this next question but he still did. " Are we still friends?"

" Always." Seth answered immediately without hesitation. " Best friends."

He noticed the relieved look on Dean's face. " I still trust you above all others but just not as deeply as before."

" I'm an idiot." Dean muttered. " I thought that I was protecting you but I was only hurting you in the end."

Seth squeezed Dean's hand affectionately. " Tell me something. How do you feel about Roman?"

" Well to be completely honest." Dean squeezed Seth's hand back. " I really do like the guy. I mean besides the sex, he's pretty damn cool and seems like a good person."

" I guess that's why I like him too." Seth admitted. " He's a good person." Seth gave a short laugh. " And somehow he got stuck with us two rascals."

Both he and Dean shared a laugh. When it quietened, Dean used his free hand stroke Seth's lightly bearded face. He could tell that Seth liked it as he closed his eyes momentarily in bliss before reopening them.

" Can I kiss you?" He had never asked him before but somehow it didn't feel right to take that liberty now.

Seth nodded, tilting his head to a side to make access easier for Dean.

Such pretty lips, Dean thought as he covered Seth's mouth with his own. A soft whimper from Seth died as Dean's tongue slid into his mouth to stroke his own. Lips so soft. Mouth so sweet. He would never get tired of kissing him. Seth was kissing him back just as eagerly, arms tightening around his shoulders and Dean tried to block everything out just to enjoy it.

All too soon he felt Seth pulling away from him. Dean placed a couple rapid pecks on his lips before parting. Seth gave him a smile before walking through the door.

* * *

When Seth opened Roman's bedroom door he noticed that only the lamp on the bedside table was on and that Roman was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He closed the door softly behind him and made his way to the bed. He crawled onto the king sized bed until he reached Roman who was wearing a simply pair of striped boxers.

" Hi." Seth said softly as he lowered his head to kiss Roman's shoulder. His skin supple against his lips. He settled down next to Roman placing one leg over the other man's. His fingers tracing a light random pattern on his skin that had been bronzed by the sun. However, Seth couldn't help but to notice that Roman hadn't responded much to him. " Is something the matter?"

Seth lifted his head up and waited for an answer. Roman rolled his head over on the pillow and just looked at him with fondness. He twirled a lock of Seth's curly brown hair around his index finger. Seth raised the palm of Roman's hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the edge of Roman's little finger. He then looked at him for further instruction on what to do next.

Roman unwrapped his finger from Seth's hair. " Do you really want to do this?"

" Yeah." Seth nodded. " I want you."

Seth lowered his head and started placing tender kisses across Roman's chest. His long, slender fingers tweaking a nipple and instantly a hitched breath reached Seth's ears and he smiled as his kissed a trail across Roman's collar bone.

" Is this all that you want from me?"

Roman's words stopped Seth in his tracks. His lips lingering against a hard collar bone. He raised his head so that he could look his would be lover in the eye. " What do you mean?"

Roman gestured at his body. " Sex." He looked back at Seth. " Is sex the only reason that you're interested in me?"

Seth looked a bit taken back at first but quickly recovered and straddled Roman's waist. " Of course not."

Roman eyed him skeptically as Seth was now on top of him as if he was about to ride him. " Really?"

Seth sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. " Okay yes I want to fuck you but who doesn't?" Seth ignored the surprised look on Roman's face and continued. " But that doesn't mean that's all you are to me."

" Well from how you and Dean were talking earlier, it seems that's all I am to you guys. Someone to fuck when you guys get bored of each other."

" And you don't like that idea?"

" Seth!"

Seth shrugged nonchalantly and then placed Roman's hands on his hips. " Ro? Do you honestly think that Dean and I would've gotten that mad at each other if we both viewed you as a simple fuck?"

" It seems that way." Roman was miffed.

" Aww are you pouting? That's adorable." Seth smiled at him and tapped his lips with his index finger.

When he realized that Roman was still serious, Seth sobered up a bit. " Roman it's like you said earlier. You don't know me that well and I don't know you like that either. But I do want to get to know you." Seth slide his palms up Roman's chest, over his nipples to lightly grip his shoulders.

" Seriously?" Obviously from his tone, Roman didn't believe him.

" Yup." Seth stretched out his body on top of Roman's, pushing his arms behind Roman's neck which raised his head up a bit so that Roman was directly in his face. " So tell me about yourself. What's your favourite colour?"

Roman chuckled. " Really Seth? You're on top of me and you have my hands on your ass and now you want to get to know me?"

Seth smiled and nodded innocently at him. " No time like the present."

Roman growled and before Seth could catch himself, Roman had him on his back and their bodies pressed together. " You're such a tease, you know that?"

Seth gave him a wry grin. " So is your favourite colour red or blue?"

Seth squealed as Roman nipped the sensitive flesh of his neck and then he soothed it with a kiss. Soft moans escaped from Seth as Roman blazed a trail of hot kisses across the wide column of his neck. He rocked his hips gently into Seth's as his kisses made their way across Seth's jawline. Seth's finger curled into Roman's hair as Roman swiped his lips across his own teasing him. Seth mewled impatiently. Roman laughed softly, his warm breath flowing over Seth's lips. Now who was teasing who now?

Seth thrusted up needily against him and Roman decided to give in. Seth's lips were soft and a slightly addictive as he sucked on them. There was a stark difference between kissing Dean and Seth but yet neither felt better than the other. He allowed Seth's tongue to meander into his mouth as he worked on removing both of their underwear. Their cocks rubbed as Roman brought their hips back together and both of them hissed into the kiss.

" Feels good doesn't it?" Roman lightly nipped Seth's earlobe and the younger man moaned beautifully, his fingers digging into Roman's back.

" Yeah." Seth breathed out with his eyes closed. His legs were wrapped tightly around Roman's waist as he pumped his hips against him and his cock slapped against his ass cheeks. " Need to feel you."

" Aren't you feeling me already?" Roman kissed him before he could answer. Seth kissed him back and then pulled away.

" I want your dick."

As raw as Seth said those words, it sent a tingle straight down Roman's spine and made his cock impossibly hard. There was just something about a whimpering Seth talking dirty to him.

Roman reached for the bedside table and pulled the drawer open. After fumbling a bit because he didn't want to stop thrusting against Seth, he managed to pull out the bottle of lube and a condom.

Seth's eyes were closed and his hands were behind him holding tightly onto the headboard as Roman fingered him. Everytime Roman's fingers brushed against his prostate he moaned and arched his back and Roman had never seen anyone respond so beautifully. The way how Seth's body contorted and his muscles flexed underneath his beautiful golden skin was a sight to behold. His pretty ass was open and available to him and he couldn't wait until he could get inside.

He sheathed his cock in the condom and applied some lube liberally over his shaft. Then he kissed Seth until he opened his eyes. " Are you ready baby?"

" Haven't you been listening to me? Of course I am."

Seth looked nearly indignant and Roman chuckled. Seth was going to be a brat until the end and yet he found it endearing. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into him.

" Oh fuck!" Seth pulled him down until his head nestled in the crook of Seth's neck. Seth clung to him tightly until he was fully in. Damn, he was tight and warm and just perfect. He pulled himself up a bit and started fucking Seth slowly to get him used to his size.

The younger man was back to moaning beautifully and that spurred Roman on even more. He could smell the precum leaking down Seth's shaft and he wished that he could suck it off. He bet that it would taste just as good as the rest of Seth.

He wedged his hands underneath Seth's ass bringing him up as he sat back on his heels so that Seth was riding him. Seth placed his hands on Roman's shoulders for support and started moving his hips up and down, his ass slapping against the tops of Roman's thighs.

Seth's blonde and brown hair were hanging across his face mixing together, while his face held the expression of someone who was about to become beautifully undone.

Roman was certain that Seth's fingernails had broken some skin when he came. He moaned so loudly that he was certain that Dean heard him down the hall. He lost his train of thought when Seth came down on his dick extra hard and he was coming inside the condom. Roman heard himself gasping and Seth chuckling in his ear. This was followed by a slow, long kiss from Seth as their heartrates returned to normal. His cock was still inside of Seth as he laid him gently down on his back and he followed on top of him.

Finally he kissed Seth's shoulder and rolled off of him and removed the condom. He tied it up and dropped it into the waste paper basket next to the bed. He was too tired even to move.

Seth crawled over to him and he placed an arm around Seth's waist to hold him. Seth kissed his cheek and then looked down at him expectantly.

" What is it?" Roman was ready to call it a night.

Seth smiled. " How many condoms do you have left?"

Roman closed his eyes and groaned. Seth was going to kill him.

* * *

A/N: Doing things a little differently. A big shout out to all of my fanfic authors who post their own work whether it's good, bad or inbetween because you know that you honestly earned every view and review that you've gotten. You guys are the real MVPs. And for those of you who don't have a clue about what went down this weekend in the wrestling fanfic world, head on over to my tumblr (address is on my profile page) and see what you missed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Roman tried to roll over in the bed but found that he couldn't because of a warm body that was partially on top of him. He opened his eyes and by the darkness of the room he judged it to be very early in the morning. Seth was fast asleep and Roman couldn't help but to smile to himself.

They had gone for a second round and Roman had taken him in the doggystyle position. It had certainly been quite stimulating watching Seth's ass bounce against his hips as he fucked him. Afterwards, Seth had wanted to go for a third round but Roman firmly shut that down. He was beyond tired and well fucked. Seth had whined for a bit but then settled down next to him and went to sleep.

The blanket was over them and Roman shifted slightly so that he could comfortably placed his arm around Seth. He still liked Dean a lot and he wondered how he fared in the other bedroom by himself. But Seth, he still had to get to know but he sensed that he was a good person beneath all of the bravado that he displayed. Roman lightly kissed Seth's forehead as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He really couldn't have gotten any luckier this week. Not only did he win over Dean's affections, he also got the ones of the gorgeous Seth Rollins and that certainly didn't hurt a bit.

When Seth woke up the sun was filtering through the curtains and he was snug against Roman. He sat up and allowed the blanket to fall down to his hips. Last night had been amazing. It was better than all of the fantasies that he had over the past year. The feel of Roman's kisses, his hands all over his body and of course having his dick inside of him was the icing on the cake. He knew that he had appeared to be a bit over enthusiastic and insatiable last night but he had desired Roman for so long now he couldn't help but to be over excited at finally now having him.

Last night was one best night's sleep that he ever had and to wake up next to a sleeping Roman made it even better.

Seth carefully shifted to get out of bed without waking up his lover. As soon as his feet touched the floor and he stood up a tell tale dull pain shot up his spine from the base of his back. He grinned to himself as he stretched. He had been well fucked last night.

He glanced casually around the bedroom for his underwear but he didn't spot it anywhere on the floor. Seth brushed it off and opened the bedroom door. Anybody in the house had already seen him naked and fucked him so it wasn't really a big deal.

Hearing a rustling noise he followed it to the kitchen where Dean had his back turned to him and was preparing the morning coffee.

Dean nearly jumped when he felt the two strong arms around his waist and a warm body pressed up against. A soft kiss was tapped to his neck.

" You had a good night I suppose?"

" Hmmm." Came the reply as Seth nuzzled his face against his neck. When Seth was this affectionate Dean knew what that meant. Seth had been fucked good during the night.

" Was it everything that you wanted?"

" Even better."

He was happy for Seth, he truly was but uncertainty had risen in his mind again on where he stood. " So I guess you'll be spending your nights with him from now on?" He tried to say it playfully but he didn't think that he quite succeeded.

Seth nipped his earlobe. " Don't be silly." He grinded his hips into Dean's boxer covered ass. " I still want you."

A rush of warmth flooded Dean and he was certain that the tips of his ears were turning red. Only Seth could do this to him. He turned around in Seth's embrace. His fingers tracing the smooth skin of Seth's back. " You're so greedy."

Seth smiled and playfully sucked Dean's bottom lip into his mouth before releasing it with a wet pop. " Nah. Just horny."

Then Seth kissed him and Dean forgot everything including his name.

They stumbled backwards together against the kitchen counter. Seth's body between the wood and Dean. The auburn haired man's hands were making their way down Seth's body and was a bit surprised when he encountered no clothing. He palmed Seth's naked ass and gave it a couple of squeezes before spanking the right cheek with his hand.

" You're really going to walk around here naked?" Dean's teeth scraped Seth's neck before sucking a kiss on to the tender flesh.

Seth moaned and then bit back his bottom lip trying to surpress another one. " It isn't anything both of you haven't see before."

" I bet you would get off watching me and Roman walk around here sporting two big hard ons while you prance around in your birthday suit."

Seth chuckled softly but that quickly turned into a moan when Dean fisted his cock and started to pump it. Dean smacked his ass again and Seth moaned even louder. Damn it. He was incredibly turned on. The two of them going at it out here in the open instead of behind closed doors where Roman could just walk in on them was such a big turn on. He felt his precum dribble down the tip of shaft, aiding Dean as he stroked him.

He then felt the tip of Dean's tongue tracing his earlobe. " You're such a fucking tease. I have half a mind to bend you over my knee and make you suck my cock while I spank you."

Fuck Dean and his deep baritone, raspy voice. His breathing was almost at shallow point. His dick was hard and fuck... Dean just thrusted up against him and now his shaft started to throb in Dean's hand. He was getting close.

" You like that huh?" Dean purred into his ears followed by a dark laugh. " You like that image Sethie? You wanna suck me off while I spank this sweet ass of yours?" A sharp smack hit his ass and Seth gasped and jerked his hips forward.

Dean's lips were now teasing around a hard nipple. His tongue darting out to lap at it randomly only served to make Seth even more delirious. Seth clutched at the back of Dean's head the lower he went on his body placing kisses.

" Oh god!" Seth was practically whimpering as Dean kissed the tip of his cock. His legs felt shaky and he was glad for the support of the counter. When Dean sucked the tip into his mouth he moaned harshly and bucked his hips upwards. He wanted to feel all of himself inside Dean's mouth.

However Dean had other ideas. He stood back up and with a questioning look from Seth, he took him in a heated kiss. Seth kissed back just as enthusiastically as their tongues glided into each other's mouth. He felt Dean releasing his cock as they continued to kiss and then the sound of cloth hitting the floor.

Dean's hands were on his thighs kneading them before parting them to step in between. Seth grabbed Dean's face and kissed him extra hard when he felt Dean's cock pressing against his own.

" You want my dick?" The delight in Dean's voice was obvious. Damn cocky bastard. " You just had Roman's nice fat cock and now you want mine?"

Dean was talking way too much for Seth's liking. He kissed Dean in an attempt to shut up him up. Not that it worked because Dean Ambrose was the type to talk through kissing. " So how do you want it?" Dean's fingers was back on his ass caressing the cheeks. An index finger slipped down between the crack and pressed against his sensitive entrance.

" Damn." Dean sounded impressed as his index finger slipped right in without resistence. " Maybe I should thank Roman for getting you ready for me." Dean crooked the finger that was inside of Seth a little to left. He knew that intimate spot so well.

Seth whimpered and clutched Dean's back. Damn lunatic. He was going to make him cum and he hadn't even put his cock inside of him yet.

" Seth, baby." Dean sucked at Seth's day old beard along his jaw. " Think I should go wake Roman up so that he could watch me fuck you? Think that he would enjoy it? I bet you would."

Seth was beyond words at this point. He locked his legs around Dean's waist so that Dean had to lift him up and place him on top of the counter. Dean pulled back a bit to observe Seth's flushed face and heavy half opened eyes. He looked well on his way to bliss and he hadn't even started to fuck him yet. He had never seen him look so beautifully undone before. Maybe this little rift in their friendship was what they needed to bring them to this level.

There was a certain tenderness in Dean's blue eyes as he brought him in for another kiss. A softness in the way that he kissed him that shouldn't have touched Seth's core the way that it did.

Dean lifted Seth off the counter so that his feet could touch the floor. He pulled away a bit. Seth's lips were red and kiss swollen and he quite liked that look on him. Last night he had felt quite unsure about the future of their relationship but this morning, right now he knew that they were going to be okay.

Dean palmed his own cock and stroked it. " I don't want to take you dry."

He had barely finished speaking when Seth was already on his knees, replacing Dean's hand with his own. Dean's pre cum had never tasted so good Seth thought as he sucked him into his mouth. He didn't think that he had ever desired Dean so badly until this morning. He sucked on Dean's shaft coating it well with his saliva.

Dean tugged on his hair and Seth stood back up. He lifted Seth back on to the counter but pulled him forward until half of his ass was hanging off the counter. Seth opened his legs, resting one on top of a stool. His entrance was inviting. Dean wrapped one arm around Seth's waist and pressed the head of his cock against the invitation.

Seth could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. His cock started to throb lightly as Dean pressed into him. Seth closed his eyes as Dean kissed his throat as his cock filled him up. God, he could never give this up. Dean's sex game was too good. He didn't give himself enough credit.

When Dean's balls started to slap against his ass, Seth leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders. " Need this." He breathed into Dean's ear. He didn't care if Roman walked in and found them like this. He could either join them or leave. But Seth was not going to stop.

His dick was pulsing. Dean was kissing him and his cock thrusting up against him. This sex was intense and he hadn't been fucked like this in a long time. It felt as if Dean was using his actions to apologize and makeup for what he had done. He hadn't told him yet but he accepted and Dean would get that deep trust back. He knew it.

"Dean... fuck... shit!" He was just on the brink of coming. Just a little bit more.

" I'm gonna come with you baby." His lips pressed against Seth's chest. He couldn't hold out any longer.

" Why is the coffee machine beep-" Roman walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks as he stared wide eyed at Dean and Seth.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to me. I don't know where all of this smut came from. Did you guys at least like it? Hey on the bright side, there's going to be another chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The haze of just waking up quickly fled from Roman's brain as he took in the scene before him. Seth was perched on the bare edge of the counter. Dean's hands were gripping his hips and his cock was buried in Seth's ass.

The loud beeping of the coffee machine had led him to the kitchen. Little did he know that he would be stumbling upon this scene. Although he wondered how he could have missed the obvious sounds of lovemaking as he knew from experience that neither of them were quiet in that department, especially Seth.

Dean had barely acknowledged him with a smirk and then his attention went right back to fucking Seth. The youngest of the three of them, Seth, Roman had never seen him looking so blissed out and turned on before. Granted he had only slept with him once last night but instinctively he knew that it was rare for Seth to look like this. His eyes barely flitted over to him and then were fixated on Dean once more.

He stepped behind them to get to the coffee machine to turn it off. Afterwards he leaned back against the counter just watching them. He honestly didn't know how he felt about it. Part of him obviously thought that it was hot to see them both naked going at it but another part of him felt very much insecure and out of place once again.

He was certain that he satisfied both Dean and Seth in bed but looking at them now, he wasn't so certain. Yeah sure they both had made a lot of noise when they came but it certainly didn't look like this. Seth's fingers were pressing hard into Dean's back, surely hard enough to break the skin and cause pain. Dean's head was lodged in the crook of Seth's neck where he alternated between licking the sweaty skin and kissing it. And when Seth came his mouth formed a perfect oval and Roman was certain that his eyes had rolled to the back of his head. His cum coating his abs and Dean's. He then heard a desperate whine in Dean's voice that he had never heard before. A gasping as if he was fighting for air. He watched as his hips stilled as he remained buried deep inside of Seth. Seth bent over and wrapped his arms around Dean, keeping him close against him. His eyes closed with his head resting on top of Dean's head. They were completely wrapped in each other and the moment.

Roman left the room.

* * *

Seth slid off the stool still nude with the now empty cup of coffee in his hand. Dean was at the sink washing his own cup. He placed it in the sink knowing that Dean would take care of it, no questions asked.

Dean's hands were washing the cups automatically but his mind was focused on a different matter. He hadn't seen Roman since he had walked in on them about an hour ago. At first he thought that Roman would enjoy seeing them go at it but now he wasn't so sure.

He brought out of his thoughts by Seth pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

" I'm going to take a shower and then a nap."

Dean glanced at the clock on the microwave. " But it's just after nine."

" And I have been throughly fucked three time since last night." Seth grinned cheekily. " I need my beauty sleep."

Dean rinsed Seth's cup and placed it on the rack to dry.

Seth's laced his fingers through with his and gave his hand a slight tug. " Join me in the shower?"

How could he honestly refuse?

* * *

After the shower, towelling off and putting on clothes, all of which had been punctuated by lots of frequent kissing and touching, Dean stepped on to the front patio where Roman was.

It was obvious that he too had showered and put on a clean t-shirt and shorts. His feet were on top of the wooden railing. His hands resting in his lap as he looked out at the ocean.

" Hi." Dean stood next to him trying not to fidget as he waited for a response.

Roman slowly turned his head to look at him and then back at the ocean. " Hi."

Dean stooped down next to him. " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine." Was the noncommittal answer. It told Dean everything. Roman definitely was not fine.

" So about earlier," Dean started although he was kind of unsure about how he was going to say this. " With me and Seth -"

Roman waved his hand and brushed him off. " Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Fine. There was that dreadful word again.

However Dean had never been the one to give up once he got going. " Really? It doesn't seem fine. Actually you seem kinda upset."

Roman shot him a dark look and Dean knew that he had struck gold. His thighs were starting to cramp up so he decided to just kneel on the ground instead.

Roman's jaw was clenched tight and Dean was about to piss him off even more. " I honestly thought that it would pretty hot for you to watch me and Seth fuck each other but I guess I was wrong." Dean placed his hand on the arm of Roman's chair.

He waited for Roman to say something but he got no response. " Fine. You're not speaking to me." Dean stood up.

Before Roman could stop him Dean was straddling his lap with his face right up in front of Roman's.

" Dean get off of me."

" Nope."

Dean grounded his hips into Roman's lap. " Not until you tell me what the problem is."

Roman's response was to roll his eyes. " C'mon Dean. Just get off of me."

" No." He placed his hands on Roman's shoulders. " I need to know what's going on with you. If the three of us are suppose to work this shit out then you can't keep things bottled up inside."

Roman sighed as he tried to look over Dean's shoulder. " I dunno. Just seeing you and Seth together like that ..." He trailed off.

" Together like what?" Dean inquired. His thumb was already absentmindedly stroking Roman's neck.

" You know together." Roman seemed a bit frustrated. " Together, like a couple." His brown eyes fixed on Dean's blues.

" But you know that we're not a couple." Dean smiled at him shyly. " And you know that I like you … a lot."

It took a lot out of him to admit that last part but it didn't seem as if it had moved Roman much.

" You guys don't see yourselves." He placed his hands on Dean's hips. " You don't see what I see."

" What do you see?" Dean asked before he could stop himself.

Roman fixed his eyes downwards on his hands that were still holding on to Dean's hips. " Two guys who are obviously in love with each other even though they can't see it."

Roman's words sent a shiver down his spine. For once he was left speechless without a quick comeback.

" Roman we're not -"

" Dean don't." Roman quickly cut him off. " Don't lie to me and tell me that you two aren't in love with each other. Just don't do that."

A tense stare off was instigated between the two men. A heated tension rising and Dean didn't know quite what to make of it. It was filling him with a nervousness that he couldn't shake or didn't know how to handle.

" Fuck it." Dean grabbed Roman's face between his hands and kissed him hard on the lips. He moved his lips confidently over Roman's plucking and sucking at them until he gave in and started kissing him back. Roman's kisses were needy, a desperate tone to them as if he trying to believe what he had with Dean was real and not just a fluke. And Dean kissed him back with a surety that he wasn't going anywhere and that he wasn't giving up on him.

Roman's hands went underneath Dean's shirt to touch his cool skin, gripping him as if he didn't want to let him go. Dean slid his hips further up Roman's lap until his thighs butted the chair arms. He was close enough to his destination anyway so he grinded his hips down on Roman which elicited a moan into his mouth.

His thighs were killing him to be pressed open at such an obscene angle but Roman's lips were tasting pretty damn good right now and he didn't want to stop.

Dean started kissing down Roman's jawline to his neck, enjoying the light scruff against his lips. He lightly nipped the sensitive skin on Roman's neck, causing the man to hiss. " Don't you ever doubt how I feel about you."

Dean nipped him again.

A soft fuck escaped from Roman. " That's gonna leave a mark."

" You didn't answer me."

Roman pulled his head back so that he could look into Dean's eyes. He found nothing but sincerity there. " Yeah I believe you."

Dean smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Night had not too long fallen but Roman found himself in his bedroom playing a game on his tablet. He had spent most of the day with Dean and they had lunch from a food truck with Dean buying different foods for Seth incase he didn't like one of them. He held his tongue as Dean doted over what Seth would like to eat and what to put on his food. Maybe it was how Dean showed that he cared about people. Although he did eat about half of Seth's fries before they made it back to the house.

Seth had poked his fingers into everything before deciding what he wanted which ended up being peppercorn pork with salad and he couldn't help but to laugh at the look he sent Dean when he noticed the fries. However Dean didn't appear to be repentant about it in the least.

He was feeling better about being with Dean after spending the day together but Seth was a whole other enigma. His memory kept on flashing pictures of Seth from that morning. He had behaved as if he hadn't been fucked well in years. It was as if last night was nothing to him. Roman had admit to himself that it was a pride thing. His ego had gotten a huge blow when he saw how Seth was with Dean this morning.

Right on cue, Roman's bedroom door opened and Seth walked in with his beach shorts barely hanging on to his hips. He climbed on to the bed and went behind Roman. He locked his arms around Roman's shoulders and kissed his cheek. " Hi baby."

" Hi." Roman responded dryly as he went back to his game.

Seth then kissed his shoulder. " Missed seeing you around today."

Roman didn't answer but continued tapping the screen.

Seth reached over and pressed the power button on the device and turned it off.

" Why did you do that?"

" Because you were ignoring me." Seth didn't look apologetic in the least.

Roman sighed. " Why are you here Seth?"

" Because," Seth purred and planted a kiss underneath Roman's jaw. " As I said, I missed you."

" Wouldn't you prefer to be with Dean?" Roman mentally checked himself as soon as he said it. That did sound bitter.

" Whoa." Seth pulled away a bit but kept his arms around him. " Where did that come from?"

Roman turned back on his tablet.

" Is it about this morning?" When Roman didn't respond, Seth got his answer. " Well fuck Ro, it was just sex. Besides, we're all together now. It's okay."

" Yeah I know it may seem stupid but it just seems like..." This was so hard for him to say, putting his pride on the line like this. " You prefer to get fuck by Dean than by me." God, he sounded like a whiny loser.

Seth was actually silent for a bit. He softly combed his fingers through Roman's hair. " Not really. It's just different. That's all." He wrapped his arms tighter around Roman. " Yes Dean has known me longer and knows my triggers better but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy what you and I do."

" But it isn't as good." Roman added on.

" Fuck Ro, don't get a dick complex over it. I like fucking both of you. This morning I woke up and I was still a bit horny from last night and you were sleeping. So I found Dean in the kitchen and we just went from there." Seth playfully swatted his shoulder. " If I had known it would've upset you this much I would've woken you up and made you fuck me whether you wanted to or not."

Roman couldn't help but to smile. " I guess I see what you're saying." Roman placed the tablet down on the bed. " I guess I felt a little bit left out."

" Hmm." Seth kissed him quickly on the lips and then got off the bed and grabbed his hand. " Come on. Let's go for a swim. You, me and Dean."

Roman looked at him as if he was crazy. " But it's dark out."

Seth smiled as he pulled Roman through the bedroom door. " That means that it's perfect for skinny dipping."

* * *

A/N: Imma tell you what, if I get 20 reviews by midday 2moro, y'all get another chapter before Summerslam. And as 20 reviews is only 2 percent of my readers per chapter, I don't see it as much of a challenge. Oh and " update soon" or any variation of it doesn't count as a review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

" Seth are you sure that this is a good idea?"

Seth spread out the huge towel on the sand. " Yup. We practically have this entire stretch to ourselves." He glanced up at the night sky. The moon was only a quarter full. " And not much moonlight to reveal us too much."

Seth pushed his pants down his hips and threw them onto the towel. He was naked as the day he was born. " It's perfect."

Roman paused in the midst of pulling his shirt over his head to check him out. The pale silver moonlight fell between the shadows of Seth's body highlighting the beautiful curves of his muscular body in a sensual fashion. His eyes roved down Seth spine to the dip in his back and paused on the beautiful curves of his ass. His body was truly a work of art.

Roman felt a sudden nudge from behind and turned to see Dean grinning knowingly at him. Seth had started to walk towards the water.

" He's truly something, isn't he?" Dean easily slipped out of his clothes and Roman realized that he was the only one still dressed.

" Yeah." He agreed.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the towel. Now it was time for his shorts. He felt a little self conscious but he reminded himself that it was only Seth and Dean here besides himself. He pushed his pants down his legs and stepped out of them.

" Nice." He nearly jumped when he felt Dean palming his ass. Dean took the further liberty of squeezing it and giving it a firm smack.

" Hey!" Dean smirked as he walked around in front of Roman.

" I couldn't help it." He shrugged carelessly. " It's a nice ass."

Dean walked ahead of him whistling in an offkey tune and Roman couldn't help but to smile and shake his head.

The water was surprisingly warm, Roman noticed as he waded into it. It was a pleasant discovery after expecting it to be cold. Dean was floating on his back while Seth came up to him.

Roman barely caught mischievous glint in Seth's eye before he jumped on him, locking his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Roman stumbled back a bit holding on to Seth tightly.

" Hey, careful." Roman warned. " I don't want to be taking you back to the hospital."

" Once you agree to nurse me back to health, I don't care." Seth grinned cheekily.

There was something about Seth's playful nature that he found appealing. He had a fun sex appeal about him that could become quite addictive if given enough time to sink in. He made the first move and kissed Seth first, tasting the salt water on his lips. Maybe time is just what he needed to feel like a legitimate equal in this threesome.

He liked hearing that deep satisfied growl from Seth as he kissed him back, his legs tightening around his waist. He could feel Seth's length growing and pressing into his skin. It didn't take much to turn Seth on and Roman made a mental note about it.

" Aww geez, guys. We just got here." Dean complained.

Seth chuckled before giving Roman one final peck before jumping back into the surf. He tugged at Dean's legs upsetting his floating. Dean grabbed him and placed him in a headlock. Roman watched them scuffle in the ocean, even laughing when Seth managed to dunk Dean's head twice.

" Oh so you think that's funny?" Dean said as he came up spluttering. Water had managed to go up his nose.

He nodded to Seth and suddenly their attention was on him.

Roman started to back away. " No guys it's perfectly fine." Seth approached him on one side and Dean on the other. He was in the middle like prey. " Guys don't. I'm warning you." Both guys eased in closer. " Aww come on. I just conditioned my hair this morning."

Seth and Dean both dived at him at the same time. Dean grabbing his legs and Seth his torso. They picked him up then slammed him into the water creating a loud splash.

Imps. Wicked, little imps. That's all Roman could think when he managed to regain his footing on the sandy bottom, pushing his hair off his face.

Roman nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something licking at his dick. Dean laughed hard and Seth's head broke the surface of the water looking quite bewildered. " You've never had an underwater blowjob before?"

" No!" Roman was wondering if Seth was out of his mind, while Seth was looking at him as if he had said he never had spaghetti before.

" God, you need to live a little."

Seth took a deep breath and went back underwater. It was a strange mix of being ticklish and aroused when Seth started to stroke his cock and place kisses along the length. The bouyancy of the water made Seth's movements feel almost featherlike against his skin.

Seth popped his head back up and grinned at him before taking another breath and going back underwater. He then noticed Dean behind him as an arm went around his waist and a hard cock pressed against his ass.

" Relax." Dean's rapsy voice whispered into his ear before kissing the skin below it. " We're gonna make you feel so good." His free hand palming Roman's ass cheek.

" So nice." Dean's hand moved down to the crease where Roman's ass met his thigh and then back up with only the tips of his fingers grazing the skin. At that same time Seth licked the tip of his cock and a shudder rushed through his body. It was only then that he truly began to understand what he had signed up for. Between the two of them with their sexual appetites, they would have him turned out before he even debuted officially on the main roster.

Seth came back up, his hand was still on Roman's dick stroking it firmly from base to tip. A devilish grin was flashed at him before he disappeared underwater.

" Fuck!" Seth was sucking on the tip and it felt unbelievably good.

" He quite the talented little thing isn't he?" Dean's husky voice was back in his ear. His index finger easing down Roman's butt crack. " Do you not see how wide his throat is?" Dean's finger was now easily gliding back and forth over his entrance. " Thing was practically built to suck cock."

At that point, Seth sucked even more of him into his mouth. How the fuck he was able to do this underwater he would never know but it felt incredible.

A soft curse escaped as Dean pressed even harder at his entrance.

" I bet you're still a virgin." He gasped as the tip of Dean's finger entered him. A soothing kiss was placed at the base of his neck as Dean placed his wet hair over his right shoulder. " God, what I wouldn't give to pop this cherry." Dean pushed in to the first knuckle. " I bet you would look good too getting fucked."

Damn Dean and his mouth. It had barely registered that Seth had come back up again as he was listening to Dean turning his brain to putty.

" Shit!" Seth had just deep throated him in one go. He could feel his dick touching the back of Seth's throat. Roman wasn't really a religious man but he started calling all of the names of the Christian dieties as Seth started to bob up and down on his cock. Jesus fucking Christ, this should be illegal in all fifty states.

Dean's finger was now further inside him almost down to the base. He could feel it stroking his walls inside of him and it was the first time for him to experience such a thing. It would take some getting used to for sure. But then Dean crooked his finger to left and rubbed a particular spot and it was shooting stars. Roman jumped in the water and Seth came up coughing.

He shot a mean look at Dean. " Dude, watch it. He nearly knocked my teeth out."

Roman could feel Dean grinning behind him. " Sorry." He wasn't sorry in the least. " But as you can see he's quite responsive."

Roman didn't have time to be embarrassed as Dean continued to lightly stroke his prostate as Seth went back underwater. Together the two of them worked furiously to bring him to orgasm. Seth was sucking him and tonguing the slit and Dean had worked two fingers into him stroking him hard to climax. He felt the heat from balls rush up to his throbbing cock that was underneath the water in Seth's heavenly mouth.

" Fuck!" He felt his cock spasming in Seth's mouth before he came back up for air. The rest of his seed emptied into the ocean. His entire body was tingling down to his fingertips.

Roman wasn't moving of his own accord but he felt his feet floating in the water and a steady push behind him towards the shore. It took a while for his brain to figure out that it was Dean who was pushing him from behind.

When his feet finally touched the sand, and his brain began to function normally he saw Seth standing in front of him. He had a rather serious expression on his face as he laced his fingers through with Roman's.

" Ro?"

Roman used his free hand to brush strands away from his face so that he could see Seth clearly in the moonlight. " Yeah?"

" Dean told me what you said." Seeing the confused expression on Roman's face, he continued. " About us being in love with each other."

Seth squeezed his hand a bit tighter. " You're right."

Suddenly that euphoric feeling vanished and he felt the cold wind blowing against the water on his body.

" No Rome, it isn't a bad thing. Listen." Seth pleaded. " Yes we might be in love with each other but it didn't happen over night. It took time. Yes we're not as close with you as we are with each other and you might feel a bit left out but," Seth came in closer. " You're not a third wheel okay? We care about you and in time we will love you."

Seth gave a nervous laugh. " Shit. I'm half way there myself with all of the pining I did over you during the past year and the amazing sex that we shared last night."

" Yeah big dude." Dean interjected. " We want you with us. I mean you practically caused the biggest fight that me and Seth had ever had. Even bigger than the time that he switched my regular spandex trunks out for leather ones."

" I still say that you looked hot in those." Seth pointed out.

" My balls had never sweated harder in the ring before."

" Whatever." Seth dismissed him and turned back to Roman. " So do you wanna give us a serious shot?"

" Hmm?" Dean wrapped his arms around Roman's waist, resting his head on his shoulders. His eyes wide trying to look as innocent as possible. Which of course looked absolutely ridiculous on him.

He turned back to Seth who was doing the same wide eyed stare. He wasn't fooled of course. They were both scamps. But damn it did they ever look unbelievably cute looking at him like that. Cute scamps. He was completely fucked. " Sure why not?"

Seth smiled and kissed him first and he heard Dean complaining that it wasn't fair because Seth got to kiss him already and he didn't.

Roman chuckled and hooked his arm around Dean's neck and drew him in and planted an open mouth kiss on him, silencing him in one go. The taste of the ocean permeated both kisses but Roman didn't care. There was hints of love and adventure to come in those kisses with his boys and he was willing to embrace it.

* * *

THE END

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys sooo much! And all of those reviews damn! It was really nice hearing from my guest reviewers, your opinions matter too. And of course my staunch reviewers who are my backbone, I would continue to write if it weren't for you guys. As I said from the beginning this is an Ambrolleigns story. Yes it may not be perfect but hey perfection does not happen over night or in a week. It takes work and time to get a relationship there.

I also want to thank those of you who listen to my weekly broadcasts on tumblr. I don't really expect more than five people to listen to me about my views on wrestling but it's nice to know that way more than five people do. Thank you. (broadcast address on my profile page).

Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews, it has been a pleasure, until next time.

Sparkles Blue

P.S. I have no idea where that underwater blowjob scene came from. I apologize for corrupting you with my ratchet behaviour.


End file.
